The Young and The Pregnant
by ExplicitMoxGirl
Summary: 3 new divas starting out in the WWE. But they find love in The Shield, and Two of them get pregnant, both with twins. How will they cope after the babies are born? Read the story to find out :-)
1. Chapter 1

my characters name is: Brittany Nicole(real) and Alexa Harmony(ring name)

* * *

It was my first day wrestling for WWE. I joined because my friends Kaitlyn and Chris Jericho have been wrestling there for a very long time, and because my boyfriend Daniel Bryan wrestled here. So I started training and getting into shape. Today was the day of my debut. I was nervous. I had grown up watching wrestling my whole life. My match today was against AJ Lee. I was worried about her going psycho on me. but I just decided that if she went psycho on me, that I could go psycho on her. I went to visit Daniel in his locker room. I walked in. He stared at me in anger and yelled, "you dirty little bitch! You've been cheating on me!"  
Deep in my heart I knew he was only saying that to me because it was him that was cheating on me. He always accuses other people of doing stuff that he actually is the one doing that thing. I softly said to him, "no I'm not."  
"Bullshit! I've seen you with other men!" After he said that he punched me in the nose. It started bleeding profusely. I ran out of the room crying hard. As I was headed to Chris's locker room to tell him what Daniel had done, one of the other wrestlers caught my eye. It was Dean Ambrose, the lead member of the SHIELD. He was staring at me with a sad look on his face. He walked over to me and asked, "what happened to your face?! Is that what AJ did to you in the match?!"  
I couldn't stop crying long enough to tell him what had really happened. I just shook my head at him and continued crying. Dean proceeded to yell towards his locker room at Seth and Roman, "Seth! Roman! One of you guys go get the paramedics! The new girl needs help!"  
As they went to get the paramedics, Dean said to me in a soft voice, "Brittany, you need to tell me what really happened."  
In between breaths I said, "I can't tell you... the person that did this to me will hurt me even more if I tell on him."

Dean proceeded to say, "Oh? A man did this to you?"  
I nodded. "Who was it? I need to know so Roman, Seth and I can go triple powerbomb him."  
"No, no don't triple powerbomb him. He can't know I told on him."  
"Who is it?"  
"Mmmm-mmm-y boyfriend, Daniel Bryan." I started crying harder.  
He pulled me close to him and said, "shhhh-shhhh-shhhh... everything is gonna be ok."  
At that moment Seth, Roman, and the paramedics showed up. My nose was still bleeding heavily. The paramedics put a big roll of gauze up to it and an ice pack to my face to reduce swelling. After they finished taking care of me, Dean kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "don't worry, Daniel is gonna pay for what he did to you." I shivered at the sound of his voice. It was so mean sounding but yet so sexy at the same time.  
I got up and proceeded to walk to Chris's locker room. He saw my face and said, "holy shit, Brittany! what happened to your face? Did Daniel hit you again?!"  
I started to cry again. Kaitlyn heard me from the hallway and rushed in. "Oh my goodness! Look at your face! Did Daniel do that to you?" she asked me.  
Still bawling my eyes out, I could only nod my head.  
"Ugh... Brittany, how many times do I tell you that I don't trust him! How can you even kiss that ugly ass goat face anyway?"  
I chuckled. "Ah, Kaitlyn. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my best friend. You always know how to cheer me up when I am upset. Thanks. I'm gonna try to dump him anyway. Dean Ambrose helped me stay calm while Seth and Roman went and got paramedics for me. Then when they were done taking care of me, Dean leaned closer to me, kissed me on my cheek, and whispered to me that Daniel was gonna pay for what he did to me."

Kaitlyn gasped. "What did his voice sound like when he said that?"  
"It sounded like anger towards Daniel, but in the same, it also sounded sexy. I've made my decision. I have to break up with Daniel. I can't deal with him beating on me any longer. But something like this is easier said than done. I could dump him and then he could beat me up."  
Before I left his locker room, Chris asked me, "Brittany, are you sure that you are up to wrestling today? You're nose might start bleeding again."  
"I think I will be okay. As long as AJ doesn't get too rough on me."  
I left Chris's locker room. My match was still 30 minutes away. I thought I would stop by Dean's locker room, which, of course, was Seth and Roman's locker room as well. I knocked on the door. Seth opens the door. I start speaking, "can I ask you guys a favor?"  
"Sure, what is it?" Roman asked.  
After what happened tonight, I'm gonna break up with Daniel. The only thing is, I'm afraid he might beat me up after I dump him. Can you guys stand outside his locker room, just in case?"  
"Anything for you, Brittany." Dean answered.  
"Oh thank you so much!"

I walked to Daniel's locker room, with the SHIELD following close behind me. I walk in to Daniel's locker room and say, "Daniel, we need to talk."  
"WHAT?!" he screamed at me.  
"I can't take your abuse anymore. One of these days you're gonna end up killing me. I'm breaking up with you." I start crying because I am terrified.  
His face changes color immediately. It went from white, to red, to purple, to red, and then back to white. "How dare you break up with me! I give you everything you ask for!" He pushed me against the wall and beats me up for 5 minutes. Then the SHIELD was in, pulls him away from me, and starts kicking his ass. Then while Seth and Roman kept beating Daniel up, Dean picked me up and takes me out of the locker room and carried me to his. He asked me, "are you okay? How bad did he hurt you?"  
"It hurts really bad to move my leg." I tried moving my leg but it hurt. I screamed in agony. At that moment Seth and Roman walked in and said, "Daniel is taken care of. He won't be abusing any ladies anytime soon."  
"Seth, can you go get Kaitlyn and Chris? I need my best friends right now." I asked him.  
"Sure."As he said that, he walked out of the locker room.  
I tried to stand up again but it hurt. Again I screamed out in agony. Then Dean said to me, "Brittany, don't move anymore. I think your leg is broken. Roman, go get AJ and Vicki or Booker T."  
Kaitlyn and Chris walk in. They see me and Dean sitting on the floor together. I am crying hysterically and nursing my leg like it is a baby.  
Kaitlyn looks very startled. "What happened?!"  
"I broke up with Daniel, and as a result, he beat me up. Now I think my leg is broken." I keep crying in agony.

Roman comes back with AJ Lee and Vicki Guerrero. Dean explains what's going on. Vicki then says, "EXCUSE ME! Clearly you are in no shape to wrestle. AJ I know you still want to fight tonight, so I have decided that instead of Brittany wrestling you, you will now be wrestling Kaitlyn. Brittany, you get well soon. I will talk to Triple H later and let him know what happened and I WILL see to it that Daniel gets suspended. The paramedics are almost here."  
Kaitlyn said to me, "Brittany, you get that leg healing as soon as possible. Vicki, I would be happy to take Brittany's place tonight."

The paramedics loaded me up into the ambulance. Just as they were about to shut the doors, Dean shouted, "wait! Is it ok if I ride in th back with her?"

"Sure." One of the paramedics said.

When we arrived at the hospital, they did x-rays, which showed that my ankle was broken. So they put my leg in a cast, gave me crutches, and sent me home. The paramedics were nice enough to give me and Dean a ride back to the hotel. Once we got to the hotel room, Dean told me, "I will never let Daniel hurt you ever again." Then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I squeezed his butt and kissed him back. We continued this for 15 minutes. Then we stopped to watch Kaitlyn's match against AJ. Of course, Kaitlyn won. I knew she would. She is the DIVAS champion. Then I watched Daniel's match against Chris. Daniel lost brutally. I laughed. Then before he walked back to the locker rooms, Vince McMahon came out and said, "Daniel! For the assault of young Diva Alexa Harmony, you are hereby suspended for 3 weeks!"

That night Dean and I did a lot more than kiss. We fucked each other. I was blown away. Dean was an amazing lover. I was truly in love with him. The next day, I went and visited Kaitlyn and Chris (who were also dating each other) at their house. I walked in the house with a huge grin on my face. Kaitlyn saw my face and said, "my goodness, Brittany! Why are you so happy?"  
I sighed a content sigh and said, "Dean and I did it, we fucked!"  
"Way to go, Brittany! You are no longer a virgin!" Chris shouted.  
"Oh shut up, Chris!" I said jokingly.  
"What was it like? Was he good in bed?" Kaitlyn asked me.  
"It was amazing..." I sighed again.  
"Did you guys use protection?" Chris asked.  
My mood instantly changed. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I screamed.  
"You didn't use protection? Didn't you ever learn anything in Sex Ed?" Chris asked.  
"Yes, well, I guess what's done is done. I will have to live with the consequences."

I drove back to the hotel. I ran up to our room right away. As soon as I opened the door, Dean was there on one knee with a ring box in my hand. He spoke. "Brittany Nicole? Will you marry me?"  
I thought about us not using protection last night. He could have gotten me pregnant. "Yes, but I need to tell you something, Dean."  
"What is it, my dear?"  
"W-w-we forgot t-t-to use p-p-protection last night." I started to cry.  
"So? We are getting married, so why does it matter?"  
"Because if I get pregnant, I can't wrestle."  
"That's why they have maternity leave on the contract, Brittany. They have it just in case a diva gets pregnant."  
"Yeah I suppose you're right. Hey we're in Vegas right now, so why don't we just get married right now?" I asked him.  
"Sure! They even have a chapel here in the hotel. Let's go."  
We got married.

5 weeks later...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling nauseous. My leg had almost healed up, all I had on it now was a boot. I got out of bed gently so I wouldn't wake Dean up. I headed to the bathroom where I proceeded to vomit. I thought to myself, 'uh oh. This is not good. I think I might be pregnant.'  
I was startled to hear a knock at the door. "Brittany? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, the door is unlocked." I started to vomit again. I was all sweaty from puking and I still felt nauseous.  
"Are you okay, Sweetie?"  
"I don't know, Dean. I don't know if I am okay." I stuck my head in the toilet and vomited again. Dean came up to me and started rubbing my back. Then I remembered: I was supposed to start my period two weeks ago. "Dean, I'm late."  
"Late? For what? You're still on medical leave for your leg."  
"I mean my period is late. Dean, I think I am pregnant."  
"Well, we need to get you to a doctor as soon as possible."  
"How about we start off with buying a pregnancy test."  
"Okay. You stay here. I will be back as soon as I can."  
"I love you!" I shouted to him.  
"I love you, too!" He shouted back.  
As soon as he left I called Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn, can you come over? I need to talk to you."  
"Sure, be there in a few!"  
While waiting for her to come over, I vomited 5 more times. Then I heard a knock on the front door. "It's open!" I tried to shout loud.

Kaitlyn walked in. "Brittany? Where are you?"  
"In here!" I tried to shout.  
Kaitlyn walks into the bathroom. "Holy shit, Brittany! You look terrible!"  
"I know." I moaned.  
"What's wrong? You look like you've been hit by a car!"  
"I've been puking all morning...Kaitlyn, I think I'm pregnant." I vomited again.  
"Well if you are we can go to our appointments together. I'm pregnant."  
"You are? How far along are you?"  
"Oh, only about a month pregnant. I was puking all morning too. Well where is Dean? Shouldn't he be with you?"  
"He is. He just went to buy me a few pregnancy tests."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. I love him so mu-" My words trailed off as I vomited into the toilet again.  
"Ugh, this sucks. If I am pregnant though I am probably only a month."  
That moment the door opened. "Honey, I'm home!" Dean said. He walked into the bathroom. "Oh, hi, Kaitlyn."

"Hi, Dean."  
"Here are the pregnancy tests you wanted, honey. I'm sure you will want some privacy while you are taking them." Dean and Kaitlyn walked out into the hallway. "So, Kaitlyn, how have you been?"  
"Good, me and Chris plan on getting married, and I am about a month pregnant."  
"That's good. Congrats."  
"Thanks. Chris and I are excited."  
I walked out of the bathroom holding five positive pregnancy tests. "Dean, I am definitely pregnant."  
"Well, first things first. We need to go let McMahon know that you have to stop wrestling. Kaitlyn have you and Chris gone to McMahon about your pregnancy yet?"  
"No. We were gonna do that today. Why don't you guys just ride with us."  
"I don't know, Kaitlyn. I don't feel good at all. I might just watch the show from the hotel." I raced back to the bathroom and vomited once again. "Ugh, this is gonna be a long nine months..."  
"I suppose, we can head in now... I will need to bring a bucket with me of course. Lets go...Kaitlyn will you sit in the back with me?"  
"Don't forget we need to pick up Chris too, and yes, Brittany, I will sit in the back with you. Grab an extra bucket though, I'm starting to feel nauseous again."

After we picked up Chris we headed to the arena where we would have been wrestling at tonight. We went to the main office where Vince McMahon would be watching from. We knocked on his door, luckily, Paul Levesque a.k.a Triple H, was also in there. "Come in!" Paul shouted.  
We walked in. "Ah Alexa Harmony! Is your leg all better yet?" He asked me.  
"Yes...almost. But we have not come in here for that. Kaitlyn and I are both here for the same reason. We will not be able to wrestle anymore, at least, not for a year."  
"And why is that?" McMahon asked.  
"Well, Kaitlyn and I are both about 1 month pregnant. We can still be managers for Chris and the SHIELD, we just can't wrestle."  
"OH NO WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! THE DIVAS CHAMPION IS PREGNANT!" McMahon panicked.  
Paul urged to him to calm down. "We'll figure something out, Vince."  
"Oh ok... sorry I panicked there for a minute... now, Dean are you ready for the championship match this Sunday at Extreme Rules?"  
"Oh yeah! I will destroy Kofi Kingston!"  
"Um, Dean? I need to get to the bathroom and fast!" I said as I put my hand over my mouth.  
"Vince where is the bathroom in this place?"  
"Um, I am not sure but there is a huge trash can across the hall that she can use."  
I gave Vince the thumbs up to let him know I was saying thanks, then I ran out to the trash can and vomited.

As I was walking back into the office, Kaitlyn went running out. I could hear her retching into the garbage can. Chris walked out and held her hair back while she vomited. Suddenly, I felt the urge again. I put my hand over my mouth and ran out of the office to the garbage can. This time Dean followed me. As I started to vomit again, he held my hair back. When I was done, I told Dean, "I don't know if I can handle nine months of this, honey. I'm afraid it will interfere with my new job." I vomited again. I started crying. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I can't even eat without puking!" I just stood there and cried.  
"Come with me. Maybe a visit with Seth and Roman will make you feel a little bit better."  
I sniffled and said, "okay."  
When we got to the locker room, Seth said, "Hey! Brittany! How are you doing?"  
"Not good, Seth, not good." I started crying again.  
"Well what's wrong?"  
"I'm pregnant!"  
"What?! That's good! Why are you crying?"  
"Cause all I've been doing today is puking! I haven't even ate anything today yet!"  
"Oh I'm sorry that you're not feeling good." Roman said.  
"Seth, Roman, we need to talk about Sunday." Dean said. "Let's go into the bathroom."

* * *

"Okay you guys. I need to make one thing known: we will not help each other on Sunday. Seth, you and Roman will fight you're match against Kane and Daniel Bryan. OOOHHHH you guys better kick Daniel's ass for Brittany. Work on getting Daniel pinned and do not let him get anywhere near Kane to tag him. I will fight my match without you guys helping me, because if you try to help me, I will get disqualified and Kofi Kingston will win. SO DO NOT HELP ME." Okay let's get back out there... my wife is probably vomiting and needs me to hold her hair for her. Ugh, seeing her vomit so much makes me feel sick too, oh no!" He put his hand over his mouth and ran for the toilet, where he proceeded to vomit. "Ugh...I hope I don't start vomiting as much as h-" his words trailed off as he started to vomit again. Seth whispered in Roman's ear, "we should probably go get Brittany, and let her know what is going on with him."  
"Okay, I'll go get her." Roman said.

* * *

I heard the bathroom door open. Out came Roman. "Brittany, you are needed in here. Dean needs your help."  
I walk into the bathroom to see Dean at the toilet puking his guts out. I start crying quietly. Me puking so much caused Dean to develop sympathy symptoms, which was making him vomit. I just sit down behind him and rub his back like he did to me when I was puking this morning. I am trying really hard not to vomit on him. I feel extremely nauseous. I tell him, "Honey, I'm so sorry..."  
"It's okay... I-I-I-" he vomited again. This time I could not hold the vomit in any longer. I crawled to the trash can by the sink and puked my guts out. It was hard to believe that I could even puke any more considering I had nothing to eat that day. I decided that even if it makes me sick that I needed to eat. When I was done vomiting, I got up and told Dean that I was going to the store. He told me ok and turned to Seth and Roman and said, "Guys, we're not attacking anyone tonight. I don't think I can leave this bathroom."

I decided that for now I would just get some bread, a bunch of boxes of saltine crackers, and a few bottles of apple juice. I dropped them off at the hotel room, with the exception of a box of saltines and bottle of apple juice. Then I headed for the arena. As I walked to the SHIELD's locker room, I started to cry. I felt bad for Dean. He didn't deserve to be puking. I stopped crying and wiped the tears away so they wouldn't see that I was crying. I walked in to find The SHIELD sitting together on the couch, with a trash can in front of Dean. I went to get a plateful of saltines from the kitchen part of the locker room and poured me and him a tiny glass of apple juice to share. We needed to see if we could at least hold that down. Next thing I knew, Triple H. walked in. "SHIELD! Why the fuck aren't you out there? You are part of the storyline!" He shouted.  
Seth answered him first. "We only ambush people together. As the three of us. When one of us is sick, none of us ambush until the sick one gets better. Tonight, it's Dean. He seems to have developed sympathy pregnancy symptoms as a result of her being pregnant. She's been puking all morning, so do the math." Dean turned around and looked at Triple H. and said, "do I look like I could am-" his words trailed of and he vomited into the trash can. "Ugh, I can't tonight, Paul. I just can't." Then he put the trash can down and ran to the bathroom where you could just hear him puking his guts out. That got my stomach started up again and I had to hurry up and bend over the trash can. I had no idea whether or not this was gonna last the whole pregnancy or not. I sure hope not. Triple H stood there and looked like he was about to be sick. He must have a weak stomach. I saw him run towards the other end of the locker room where he grabbed another trash can and he just started retching. I thought to myself, 'man, that's a third person I made throw up just because I puked.' You would think that wrestlers are supposed to have strong stomachs because they are so tough, but the truth is, not every wrestler has a strong stomach. After he was finished vomiting, Triple H turned to me and asked me, "Do you know where Chris and Kaitlyn are? Chris didn't come out for his match." Dean, Triple H, and I ran out of the room towards Chris's locker room. We walked in to find Kaitlyn bent over a trash can vomiting. I could also hear Chris retching from the bathroom. I couldn't believe it. First me, then Kaitlyn, then Dean, then Triple H, and now Chris is sick. Once Kaitlyn was done puking for a minutes, I pulled her up and into the hallway. "Kaitlyn, we need to stop puking around our hubbies. Dean has sympathy symptoms from me, Chris has sympathy symptoms from you, Triple H threw up earlier when he saw Dean puking. We need to learn to go to a different room to puke. Or it will just keep getting worse. Fuck, I'm surprised that Seth and Roman haven't started vomiting."  
"Uh... that's kind of hard to do Brittany. The men need to learn to get stronger stomachs." Kaitlyn told me. Suddenly we heard a blood-curdling scream from the SHIELD's locker room. "OH NOO! SOMETHINGS WRONG!" I started running back to their locker room, forgetting that I had heels on. Suddenly, I tripped and fell and heard a HUGE crack. I tried to get up but it hurt when I tried to put weight on my one leg that was broken a few weeks ago. I screamed bloody murder in agony and shouted, "FUCK I FUCKING BROKE MY ANKLE AGAIN! How are we gonna get this fixed? The doctors tell people who are pregnant to not get x-rays done!" I try to stand up again, but screamed in agony. I start to cry because Dean isn't right here to comfort me. Luckily, the Miz hears me and comes out of his locker room. "Brittany Nicole-" I cut him off. "Actually it's Brittany Nicole Ambrose now."  
"Oh right. Anyway, what happened?! All I heard was you screaming bloody murder!"  
"I tripped and fell and broke my ankle all over again. Right now ALL I WANT IS DEAN! GO GET DEAN NOW!" 'Uh oh,' I thought. 'Now the moody part of my pregnancy is showing.' "Kaitlyn, you go get Chris. I need my best friends for support too." I coughed. "The light. It's getting darker-" at that moment I faint from the agony.  
I wake up to Dean shaking my body saying, "WAKE UP BABY, WAKE UP!"  
I wake up and ask everyone what happened. "You tripped and fell and broke your ankle all over again." Kaitlyn told me. Oh that really brought back the pain. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed in agony. I am once again crying hysterically. I can't handle the pain. "Ow. Dean how are we gonna fix this? I can't get x-rays because of the baby. Wahhhhhhhhh! Honey, it hurts so bad. I can-I can- I can't breathe!" I begin trying to catch my breath but all that happens is it gets worse. "Dean, what if the fall causes me to miscarry?" I start to puke up blood, which really scares the shit out of me. "DEAN! Why am I puking up blood?"

"Honey, open your mouth." Dean told me. He looks in my mouth and says, "Honey, you completely knocked out four of your back teeth when you fell. The puking is from morning sickness and the blood is from those four holes where the teeth were that you knocked out, plus, you also have a bloody nose." I put my hand up to my nose and wince. I think that is broken too. I pull my hand away from my nose and discover that my hand is full of blood from my nose. "Well, hasn't anyone called 911 for me?" I ask. Chris answers, "Triple H. called 911. They should be here any minute now." I look around at everyone. almost the whole WWE roster was there. Or at least it felt like that. Standing by my side was: My husband Dean Ambrose, Kaitlyn, Chris Jericho, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, The Miz, Jack Swagger, Zeb Colter, you name them. They were all there worrying about me. EVEN DANIEL BRYAN, my ex, was there. I finally see two paramedics coming thru the door with a stretcher. They stabilize my leg, then Dean got in the back with me, and we were off to the hospital. I was still crying hysterically from the pain. Dean leaned closer to me and hugged me and said, "everything is gonna be okay, honey." We arrive at the hospital. I am still crying. They check me in at radiology but first the ask me questions. "Is there any chance you may be pregnant?" The nurse asked me. "Actually, I took five pregnancy tests this morning and they were all positive." I told them. "Well, we will give you a blood test to confirm." "Dean, I need to get to the bathroom now!" I said as I put my hand over my mouth. "Excuse me, nurse. Where is the closest bathroom or trash can." Dean asked. The nurse pointed behind us. I looked and ran towards it, shut the door and bent my head into the toilet and vomited. I heard a knock at the door, it was Dean. "Babe, you okay? I'm coming in!"  
The door opened "Dean. NO. I don't want you to start puking ag-" I vomited again.  
"Relax I won't... OH NO!" He ran to the trash can and started vomiting.

So they came back with the results of the blood test. They told me, "Brittany, you are definitely pregnant but these numbers worry me. But let's get your leg taken care of first. Right in here, and if you feel like you are going to vomit, just let us know or hold it in till the x-rays are over." Just him saying that brought the nausea back. I tried to hold it in but they were already doing the x-rays on my ankle. I had to hold it in for about ten minutes, then the x-rays were over. "Um, I need someone to either bring me a trash can or carry me to the bathroom. QUICK!" But it was too late. I vomited right there all over the floor. I started crying from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" Then I vomited again. This time, before I vomited on the floor anymore, I put my hand over my mouth and pointed at the trash can. Just then, the grossest thing happened. I started to puke with my hand over my mouth and it squirted everywhere. "Ugh that was the fucking grossest thing ever! Now I need to wash my hands!" The nurse came over with a washcloth to clean me up, and another washcloth to put on my forehead. I am still crying. The nurse then said to me, "We're gonna take you up to the OB/GYN floor. Those HCG numbers on the blood test were pretty high. we're gonna have to do an ultrasound." "But nurse I'm only a month along. How are you gonna be able to see them this early?" "Well, I guess we do a vaginal ultrasound, then." They went and began the ultrasound on me. "Mrs. Ambrose, you are definitely pregnant. In fact, I can see two embryos. Congrats! You guys are having twins!" I fainted. When I woke up, Dean and I were at the hotel, my ankle was in a cast and it still hurt very much, which meant that it was, in fact, badly broken.


	3. Chapter 3

So me and Dean were talking. "Honey?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"You know something we haven't done in a while?"  
"What?"  
"Each other."  
"Let's go to the bedroom then I will try to be very careful around your ankle."  
We went in the bedroom and started kissing. At first it was light kissing, then the kissing started to get more passionate. Next thing you know,  
Dean was on top of me, his body moving in rhythm with mine. We fucked each other for about two hours before we stopped and fell asleep.  
I wake up the next morning feeling extremely nauseous. I think I overdid it last night. I quietly get out of bed, grab my crutches, and head to the bathroom, where I try to vomit as quietly as I can. But it's no use. Dean comes in and asks me, "Are you ok, honey?"  
"No. I feel like shit this morning. I can't wait for my second trimester. Hopefully by then the morning sickness will be over with. I feel very weak, and I can't stop vomiting."

It was the day of Extreme Rules 2013. I couldn't find Dean anywhere. I finally decide to check the SHIELD's locker room. I hear retching. I run into the bathroom to find Dean leaning over the toilet vomiting. "Dean! Are you sick?"  
"No, I'm just really nervous. It's not everyday that I fight for a chance to win a championship title. I know I can kick Kofi's ass, but still I'm very nervous." I start rubbing his back and telling him he will be fine. He looks at me and says, "I love you, Summer."  
"I love you too, Dean. Now get out there and kick Kofi's ass!"  
Dean, accompanied by Seth and Roman, made his way out to the ring. After Dean went into the ring, Seth and Roman went back up to the top of the stands. I was sitting with the announcers, Michael Cole, JBL, and Jerry Lawler. I watch as Dean and Kofi fight back and forth. I start to zone out. Next thing I knew, Dean had Kofi pinned. The referee counted, "1...2...3!" Then the bell sounded and the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your new United States Champion, DEAN AMBROSE!" I jump up from my chair, forgetting about my leg being broken. I scream out in agony. Dean looks at me and comes running to my side. "Are you okay, sweetie?"  
"Yes, just a little painful now."  
"Ugh, you had to ruin my moment, didn't you?" He slaps my cheek hard. I stare at him in horror because he has never done that to me before. I quickly grab my crutches and hobble away to my locker room, where I just sit there, crying hysterically. 'What has gotten into him?' I think to myself. He has never hit me before. I'm scared he might do it again. I hope not. I cry myself to sleep, only to wake up an hour later to Dean standing right next to me. I sit up and scoot back away from him and look at him in terror.

He comes closer. Once again I scoot away from him. I am terrified. I am crying hysterically. Finally, he speaks. "Brittany, honey, I don't know what came over me out there. Please forgive me. " He kneels down to the level I'm at. I am still crying. He leans over and cradles me in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder and just cry. For some reason I can't stop crying. Maybe it is because that slap reminded me of what Daniel Bryan did to me, and I was afraid that Dean was starting to become the same way. I keep crying all they way back to the hotel, where I cry myself to sleep. As I fall asleep I can feel Dean rubbing my back. I think he is upset about this too because he feels bad for what he did to me. That night, I have a nightmare. In it I am wrestling AJ Lee and suddenly The Shield appear and give me a triple powerbomb. I wake up crying hysterically again. Dean was sleeping but as soon as I start crying he wakes up and asks me, "Honey! What's wrong?"  
"I had a nightmare and in it, I was wrestling AJ and you, Seth and Roman came down and gave me a triple powerbomb." I start crying even harder. "Honey, we only triple powerbomb male wrestlers, never female wrestlers. You have nothing to worry about, what even made you have the dream in the first place?"  
Still crying I try to say, "Probably because of what you did to me earlier. You scare the shit out of me, Dean. You reminded me of Daniel Bryan and what he used to do to me." He grabs me and hugs me and we both fall asleep that way. I feel somewhat safe... still afraid Dean might hurt me again, but I love his embrace right now. I smile as I drift off to sleep

Over the next few weeks, Kofi gets his rematches against Dean for the United States Championship Title, but every time Dean wins. Even though I want to be out there watching him, I am usually in The Shield's locker room because I have nausea and I don't want to puke all over in front of everyone. I still think of that day when Dean slapped me and wonder if he will ever do it again. But then again I kind of like when he cuddles me after I have been crying for a long time. I wonder what I could do to make him hit me again. We could get quite kinky. Dean, Seth, and Roman finally come back to the locker room. I walk up to Dean and punch him in the face. He screams at me, "What was that for?!"  
"Let's go in the bathroom and I will tell you." I say in a sexy voice. He follows me into the bathroom. "Okay. Now will you tell me why you punched me?" I push my body up to him and whisper in his ear in a sexy voice, "I got to thinking about when you slapped me a few weeks ago, and I decided that I like what happened after you slapped me. We hugged, we fell asleep in each others arms. I liked that. But it don't work if I punch or slap you. It will only work if you slap me, because then I will start crying and you will console me and we will fall asleep in each other's arms."  
"But it won't work if you know its coming." He said back to me.  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Honey, if you ever feel like just crying your eyes out, just do it. I will still console you no matter what happens. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Dean told me. "Okay... let's go back to the hotel now. I'm tired." "Okay." Dean said.

That night I had another nightmare. This one had Daniel Bryan chasing after me trying to pin me so he could rape me. He also had a butcher knife in his hand. He finally caught me and proceeded to stab me multiple times. That's when I woke up. I screamed and cried hysterically. Dean woke up and asked me, "what's wrong, Brittany?"  
"I-I-I-I" I couldn't speak. That's how terrifying this nightmare was. I just lay there crying hysterically. Dean puts his arms around me and I rest my head on his shoulder and cry heavily. He whispers in my ear, "Brittany, you need to tell me what's wrong."  
Still crying, I tell him, "I-I-I had another nightmare. In it Daniel Bryan was chasing me around trying to rape me and when he caught me he stabbed me multiple times, then I woke up."  
He hugs me even tighter and says, "Shhhh...shhhh...shhhh. It will be okay, honey." Once again, we fall asleep in each other's arms. I do not have anymore nightmares that night. I wake up in the morning feeling really nauseous. I try to get out of Dean's arms but I can't. I'm about to puke all over him if I can't get loose. I decide to wake him up, "Honey, wake up I need to get to the bathroom fast and I can't get loose from you. I'm about to-" This is it, I feel the urge to vomit, so I turn my head away from Dean and puke in the other direction so I don't puke on him. That's when he wakes up. "Honey, are you okay?"  
"No. I couldn't get to the toilet in time because you were hugging me to tight. I really don't want to clean this up, Dean."  
"You don't have to. Housekeeping will take care of it."  
"Babe, I want to go home for a few days. "  
"But we can't. We are over a thousand miles away from home. Plus, we have to go film Smackdown today."  
"Oh, ok."


	4. Chapter 4

That night, The Shield is scheduled to attack Ryback. When they come out and attack him Ryback ends up doing the ShellShock on Dean. Dean cringes in pain. I run over to him (I am only wearing a boot now) and ask him if he is alright. "Honey! Are you okay?"  
Wincing, he tells me, "No. I think I landed on my ankle. It doesn't feel broken, just badly sprained. But it still hurts like a motherfucker." I see a single tear come out of his eye, and that tells me he is in extreme pain. I call out, "Someone get the paramedics! Dean needs to get to the hospital now!" As the paramedics arrive, they check him out and take him to the hospital with me riding in back with Dean. "Dean, are you sure your ankle isn't broken?"  
"No, but I hope it isn't broken. The Shield is nothing without me. I hope it is just badly sprained because I won't have to wait as long to get medically cleared to wrestle." He winced again. "Fuck this hurts like a bitch."  
We arrived at the hospital, where they did x-rays on his ankle. About twenty minutes later, the doctor came out and told us that he did not see a fracture whatsoever. "You probably should stay off of it for a week or two though. Go see the WWE doctors in about a week and they can tell ya if you are ready to be medically cleared or not. But as of right now, you cannot wrestle."  
"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! We need to go tell Vince now!" He screamed.  
The paramedics gave us a ride back to the arena. We went up to Vince's office and told him the bad news. "Oh, shit! That's really gonna fuck with the storyline."

After we got back to the hotel I was feeling really horny. Tonight I wanted something more than just fucking Dean. I wanted to have a foursome with Dean, Seth, and Roman. I walked over to Dean and whispered that in his ear. He said it sounded like a good idea. So we went to the lobby and asked the concierge what room Seth and Roman were staying in. He told us the room number and we went and knocked on the door. We heard Roman roar, "Come in!" So we walked in, and I bluntly asked Seth and Roman, "Want to have a foursome?"  
"Sure." Seth answered. I just stared as Seth took his clothes off, revealing a semi-hard dick. I didn't know what to do because I have never had a foursome before. I began by kissing Dean passionately and sucking his neck. Roman had already plunged his cock into me, his hips moving rhythmically with every thrust. I was about to cum, and so was Roman. As I climaxed I screamed, "Believe in the Shield!" At that same moment, Roman came and then pulled out. I was now sucking on Dean. Seth eased his dick into my entrance. I looked over at Roman to see him jerking off. I pointed my finger at him and motioned him to come here. He came over and I grabbed his stiffie and began jerking him off. at the same time I was also sucking Dean and riding Seth. I thought to myself, _'Wow, this feels really good. We should do this more often.' _I felt Seth cum inside me, and I heard him scream, "Ride me faster, Brittany. Oh yeah!" I then felt Dean about to cum inside my mouth. I thought I would end up swallowing his cum, but just as he came, he pulled out and came all over my naked chest. I hoped the twins would develop normally despite all the repeated blows to their unformed heads. Seth pulled out and I heard Dean whisper in my ear, "Let's finish this back in our room, just us two." I kissed him and nodded. And we got dressed and walked back to our room.

We reached our hotel room, where we took each other's clothes off. We jumped on the bed. I started kissing him passionately, working my way down his body. I lick and kiss his nipples, working my way down to his bellybutton, then down to his area. I tease him by stroking his cock. He starts to whimper and says, "Quit teasing me, Brittany!"  
I chuckle. That's when Dean flips me over and starts kissing my body all over. He starts at my lips, then my neck, then my boobs, bellybutton. Finally, he reaches my crotch. He starts licking it ever so gently and caresses it the same way. I whimper because now he is teasing me. He chuckles and begins to work his way back up to my lips. That's when he continues kissing me and gently eases his dick into my pussy. I moan in pleasure. He does the same. I feel and orgasm coming on. As I climax, I shout, "DEAN! Oh yeah, FASTER!" He speeds up. We both cum at the same time and we scream each other's names.  
We finish. Then we just lay there in the bed, breathless. I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his chest while he hugs me. I fall asleep with a smile on my face, still laying on his chest.

It was one week later and Dean's ankle was healed. Tonight, the Shield was scheduled to attack the new Paul Heyman guy, Curtis Axel. I was excited. Anyone who is a Paul Heyman guy, including Paul Heyman himself, needs to be triple powerbombed. As they were about to attack Curtis Axel, I felt the urge to go pee, but I didn't want to miss them triple powerbombing him. I tried my best to hold it in, but I couldn't. All I have to say is its a damn good thing I wore black pants that night, otherwise everyone would have seen that I pissed my pants. After they triple powerbombed Curtis Axel, I ran out of the ring really fast, crying, leaving everyone wondering what was wrong with me. Before reaching the exit, I looked back to see Dean running after me with a concerned look on his face. I ran even faster because I didn't want him to see me like this. I reached the Shield's locker room where I proceeded to change into dry clothes. Finally, Dean catches up to me and walks into the locker room. I am sitting in the corner crying. He walks up to me and asks, "Honey, are you okay? Why did you run out of there so fast? And why are you crying?"  
I turn away I look into his eyes. He still looks concerned. I try to say, "This pregnancy has interfered with my job once again, Dean."  
He looks at me with a confused look and says, "What do you mean, Brittany? How has it interfered with your job now?"  
"Because, just as you were about to attack Curtis Axel, I felt the urge to pee and I couldn't hold it, Dean. I pissed myself out there. Luckily you guys couldn't see because I was wearing black pants, but it still happened, and I am still embarrassed about it." I start to cry even harder. That's when Seth and Roman walked in. They saw me crying and asked, "What's wrong, Brittany?" Seth bent down to give me a hug. Roman just stood there with a concerned look on his face. "I-I-I-I (sniff) had a little (sniff) accident while I was out there(sniff)." I try to say through my tears. "What do you mean by accident?" Roman asked me.  
"I fucking pissed my pants out there, you asshole! You just aren't happy with accepting the main details, are you? You had to ask that so I would say out loud what I did and embarrass myself, didn't you, Roman?" I punched him in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

Roman falls to the ground. I stare in disbelief that I actually knocked Roman out cold. Then Seth starts laughing, "Hahaha, you've got quite the arm there, Brittany!" I laughed and said, "thank you! We should probably throw some water on him or something." I find a bottle of water and I dump the whole thing onto Roman's head. He wakes up dazed and confused and asks, "Ugh, what happened? And why does my head hurt?" We all look at him and laugh. He starts to get pissed, "What is so funny?"  
Seth tries to tell Roman what happened, but he bursts into laughter before he can even get one word out. So Dean tells him, "Hahaha, Brittany punched you in the face and knocked you out cold! You were out of it for a good five minutes! Hahaha, you got knocked out by a diva!" That's when Dean starts laughing as hard as Seth was. They couldn't stop laughing. That's when I started laughing hysterically. But then Roman roared and everyone stopped laughing because of fear. That's when I decided that I wanted to go home. I leaned over to Dean and told him. He then said to Seth and Roman, "Well, Summer and I are gonna head back to the hotel now, we are really tired." "I guess we'll talk to you later, then." Seth and Roman said to us.

So we went to the hotel, checked into our room, and began watching a romantic movie together called 'The Vow'. I scooted closer to Dean and laid my head on his chest. He seemed to be content with that because he started rubbing my head like he was petting a cat or dog. I loved it. Before the movie was even halfway over, I started to feel extremely tired. I so badly wanted to finish it with him but my eyelids were getting heavier by the second. I rolled onto my side and hugged Dean, laying my head on his chest once again. He looked and me and smiled. I smiled back. That's when the phone rang. I answered it and it was one of my other best friends(Besides Kaitlyn and Chris), Mallory Rose and her twin sister, Lynna Rose. "Brittany? It's Mallory and Lynna. Guess what?" She asked, sounding really excited. I said, "What?"  
"WWE finally signed us to the main roster! WE ARE DIVA'S NOW!"  
"OHMYGOSH! Hey did I ever tell ya that I married Dean Ambrose, from the Shield?"  
"No, you didn't tell us! Can you ask Dean if Seth and Roman are single? I have always been fond of Roman and Lynna has always been fond of Seth."  
"Yeah, hold on, I will ask him." I cover the mouthpiece with my hand and ask Dean, "Hey Sweetie? My best friends Mallory and Lynna want to know if Joe and Colby are single." "Uh, yeah I do believe they are." Jon answered. "Jon said that he thinks they are. I'm gonna call them and ask them if they want to meet you guys. Where are you right now?"  
Mallory answered, "We are in Grand Rapids, Michigan right now. Where the next Raw will be."  
"Oh, cool! We are in Ohio, about 2 hours away from Cincinnati. We were planning on relaxing for a couple days at the hotel, then heading up to Michigan on Sunday. So I guess we will see you then."  
"Yeah. Well, I guess we will talk to you on Sunday, Brittany. Goodbye"  
"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

So we were on our way to Grand Rapids in my home state of Michigan. While we were driving I started to drift off to sleep. I leaned over and rested my head on Jon's shoulder. I fell asleep that way.

Jon had noticed that Brittany was sleeping on his shoulder.

_'She looks so peaceful. It's kinda turning me on.' _Jon thought. He felt a little rise in his pants and thought, '_Oh, no. Not here, not now.'_

I noticed that Jon looked like he was in discomfort. I look at him and ask him, "Honey, what's wrong?"  
Dean blushed and said, "Just a minor problem that we can fix once we get to the hotel. I'll be okay."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Just as long as we don't stop anywhere that requires me getting up." Jon said as he blushed again.  
"Oh. OH. I see."  
"Yeah."  
When we reached the hotel, we checked in at the hotel and I called Mallory and Lynna just to let them know that we were at the hotel. Joe and Colby had gotten a separate room so Jon and I could have our privacy. I hung up the phone and that's when Jon pounced on me and began taking my clothes off. I fumbled with his shirt, taking it off as fast as I can. I unbutton his jeans and pull down his boxers to reveal an erect penis. Once all our clothes are off he begins to tease me. He starts by nibbling my ear lobes to kissing me to sucking my neck. He works his way down my body until he reaches my crotch. He licks me vigorously and occasionally biting me. He brings his head back up to me. Then he slowly eases his erect cock into my vagina. That causes me to moan in pleasure as he thrusts himself into me. Then I realize that I have to pee. But I don't want Jon to stop fucking me, so I say, "Oh, Jon, please don't stop!" But I can already tell that saying that was a big mistake. The only thing holding in the pee is his hard cock. I my body tenses up around him. I start to whimper because the urge to pee is so bad. Jon thinks I am whimpering because he is turning me on, but I'm not. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes as the urge to pee starts to make me hurt. I start to cry. That's when Jon stops thrusting and asks me, "Baby, what's wrong? Aren't you enjoying this?"  
"Yes, but I have to pee really badly and I'm terrified that if you pull out of me, that I will piss all over the place. It hurts, Jon. That's how bad I have to pee. Can you stay in me for a few minutes and carry me to the bathroom so I don't piss all over the bed?  
"Definitely." He says as he gets up and carries me to the bathroom. He lifts up the toilet seat and sets me on it, then he pulls out of me. The pee instantly comes out of me and I swear I was sitting there peeing for five minutes before it stops. I feel much better. I wipe myself up and wash my hands, then I head back into the bathroom where Jon and I continue where we left off.

Dean and I went to meet up with Mallory, Lynna, Seth and Roman. We all met up at Catering and had breakfast together. It was still about 8 hours before we had to be at the arena again, so we all went back to the hotel. In the van Mallory suddenly said, "I wanna have a six some with you guys. Who's with meh?"  
Roman said, "Sounds fun, let's do it."  
Seth said, "Yep."  
Jon and I said, "Hell yeah!"  
So we all paid for the biggest hotel room in the hotel, which had three queen size beds, that way everyone got to fuck their lovers in their own bed. I stripped off Jon's clothes in record time. I was really horny. I made him be on bottom. I was kissing his body and pulling his hair, kissing my way from his lips down to his nipples, to his belly button, and finally down to his hard cock. I teased him for about five minutes, receiving lots of whining protests from him, "Oh, Summer! Fuck me now!" He screamed at me. But I just kept teasing him, instead of fucking him, I began to suck him, which got a huge moan from him. I bit down on him a little, causing him to scream. I could tell that he was close to cumming in my mouth. He did, and I swallowed his salty cum. I bring my head back up to his lips and lightly push myself onto his still hard cock. As I did, I moaned his name loudly. He starts to gyrate his hips in motion with mine. I feel like I am about to cum. My body starts shaking uncontrollably and I scream, "OH JON! OH YES OH YES YES YES YES!" Shortly after I cum, he peaks. I get off of him and lay next to him, breathless, and lay my head on his chest. "I love you, Brittany. I fucking love you." Jon whispers in my ear. "I fucking love you too, Jon."

My lifelong dream has finally come true. I am about to fuck _the_ Roman Reigns. He starts by kissing me passionately. I pull on his hair as our lips and tongues smash together. He starts to suck on my neck, giving me a hickey. He works his way down to my clit as I moan softly. He teases me by rubbing his thumb over my clit. He comes back up to my head, and I scramble to get his clothes of, as he does with mine. I pull his boxers down to reveal a long, hard cock. We kiss some more, then he forcefully thrusts himself into me. I grunt and say, "Harder, Roman, harder." The sound of our skin slapping together echoes throughout the whole hotel room. I scream out his name as I peak, and he says to me, "Believe in the Shield, Mallory!"  
"Oh yes! I believe! Yes, Yes, Yes!"  
I feel him release his load in me. As he cums, he lets out a huge "ROOARRRRRRR!"  
He pulls out of me and makes me give him a handjob. As his body thrusts while I am jerking him, he moans loudly, sending a shiver down my spine. He cums on my hand an I make him lick it off. Then he kisses me, and I can't help but love the taste of him. Breathless, we lay down on the bed side to side and I lay my head on his chest and say, "Roman, I love you. Let's date."  
"Mallory, I love you,too." He says back to me. I smile as I fall asleep in his arms.

I was so happy, I was about to fuck Seth Rollins. I absolutely adored him. I needed him. I asked him, "Will you go out with me, Colby?"  
"Yes, I will." He said as he began nibbling on my ear. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs. "Cuff me to the bed, Sethy."  
He did and he kissed his way down my body, at the same time he was rubbing his dick against my clit. I moaned and whimpered. "Ohhhhhhh." I kind of liked being tortured. He searched in my bag and found some massage oil. He got on top of me and began rubbing the oil into my skin. It felt good. Once again he looked in my bag. This time, he found a small whip. He whipped me so hard that I yelped. He laughed an evil laugh and said, "You have been a bad, bad girl. This is an injustice. I'm gonna have to teach you justice with my stick of justice." He said as he rammed his throbbing cock into me. I moaned loudly, and he kept thrusting himself in me, making my body shake uncontrollably. "Oh, Sethy, faster!" He smiled as he picked up the speed, causing me to peak. I felt him release his load inside of me as we moaned at the same time. Pulled out of me and unlocked the handcuffs. I looked at him and wrapped my arms around him, and laid really close to him with my head on his chest. "I love you, Colby."  
"I love you too, Lynna."  
I looked over at Mallory and Roman. They were cuddling together. So were Brittany and Dean. I sighed as I thought, '_This was the best night of my life.'_ As I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

About two months later I woke up with extreme pains in my stomach. I was about 4 months pregnant. Barely being able to handle the pain, I nudge Jon awake. "Huh? Brittany, what's wrong? It's two in the morning. Why are you awake?"

Struggling to speak because of the pain, I squeak out, "My...stomach...it's...killing...me. It...feels...like...somebody...is...stabbing...me. ..in... both...sides...of...my...stomach." I start crying from the pain.

"Well, let me put my pants on and I'll wake up Seth and Roman. You just sit there and try not to move too much."

_**DEAN'S POV**_

"Joe, Colby. Wake up."

"Huh? What's going on?" Seth asked sleepily.

"We need to go to the hospital. Brittany is having really bad stomach cramps. It almost sounds like she is going into premature labor."

"AHHHHHHHHHH! It hurts!" Brittany cried out.

She was bawling her eyes out and cradling her stomach. Roman gets up and puts his pants on. Seth does the same. Roman walks over to Summer and asks, "Can you walk?"

"No, I don't think I can." Roman picked her up and said, "Alright let's go."

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

Roman drove and Colby sat in the passenger side. Dean and I sat in the back, I was resting my head on his lap. I was still crying from all the pain I was in. Dean rubbed my forehead. It just hurt so bad! "OWWWWWWW! Babe! Please kill me now!"

"Honey, you will be ok."

"Babe, I need to push!"

"NO Brittany NO!"

"OWWWWWW!"

We arrived at the hospital and Roman carried me into the ER. "You guys need to take her back immediately. She is four months pregnant and she is having extreme stomach cramps." He told them.

They took me back and immediately did an ultrasound on me. "Um, Brittany? You just have a low pain tolerance your babies are just kicking your stomach really hard. Looks like they are gonna be wrestlers just like you."

"Can you tell what sex they are yet?" I asked.

"Hmmmm. Let's see. You are having...identical twin girls. Congratulations."

"So isn't there anything you can give me for the pain?"  
"I'm so sorry. No there is nothing I can give you."

"Fuck."

"Well, I guess we should get going back to the hotel." Joe said.

This time Colby drove, Joe sat in the passenger seat, and Jon and I sat in the back, well, Dean sat in the back. I was laying on his lap, still crying from the pain. Dean leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It'll be okay, honey. You are strong."

"I know, it just hurts so bad."

We arrived at the hotel and Roman carried me up to our hotel room. As soon as we got into the room I felt sick to my stomach. I told Roman to carry me to the bathroom. He did and I immediately got sick. Dean heard me vomiting and came into the bathroom and held me against him. I cried myself to sleep.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

I felt so bad for Brittany. First the extreme pain. Now she's vomiting. I watched silently as she fell asleep in my lap. I adore her. She is my everything, I don't think I could ever live life without her.

I was almost asleep when Seth came up to me and said, "Do you think you could move for a few minutes Dean? I really have to piss."

"I don't want to wake her up, Seth. Can't you hold it?"

"Not really, I have to go now."

"I'm sorry, Seth, but I don't want to wake her up."

Seth started to get antsy. He began pacing around the room. He finally curled himself up on the bed in the fetal position and grabbed at his crotch and crossing his legs as tight as he could. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Seth shouted. Tears started falling from his eyes and he said, "DEAN I'M ABOUT TO PISS MYSELF. Please move."

"I can't Seth. I DON'T WANT TO WAKE HER UP."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seth really needed to pee. I could see that in his face. He was crying he had to pee so bad. But I don't want to wake Brittany up. I debate it. Do I really want Seth to piss himself, or do I want to wake Brittany up? Seth marched into the bathroom and told me, "Dean, either you move away from the toilet, or I piss on you. Take your pick." I scooted towards the shower, really gently so I didn't wake Brittany up. Seth pulled down his boxers and pissed for about five minutes. "Damn, Seth! You really had to pee! Holy shit!"

"Oh my fucking goodness! I feel so much better! Thanks for moving, Dean."

"You're welcome, Colby."

I moved back towards the toilet just in case Summer woke up and needed to puke. I quickly fell asleep only to wake up a couple hours later to Roman shouting, "Fuck!"

"What's wrong, Ro?" I asked him.

"Are you willing to move again? I fucking have to piss like a motherfucker."

"Ugh. Not really. Rome, Brittany's had a rough night. I don't want to wake her up."

"Fuck!" He walked over to me, gently picked up Brittany, and laid her on our bed. She did not wake up. "Okay, I will move just let me grab the trash can real quick to put by her side of the bed."

Roman went into the bathroom and pissed. I went over, knocked on the door and said, "Remember, shake it more than twice, you're playing with it."

"Fuck off, Dean."

Once Roman was out of the bathroom I quickly ran in there and shut the door. Watching Brittany sleep had mad me horny and I didn't think she was feeling up to sex. I went to the shower and said down, stroking my cock to get it up. I jerked off for about 10 minutes before I felt like I was gonna cum. Feeling an orgasm coming on, I shouted, "Oh fuck, fuck yeah, oh fuck, OH!" I screamed as I came into my fist. I felt better. I walk out of the bathroom and Seth and Roman were staring at me. "What? I didn't want to bother her."

"Dude, you could have waited..." Seth said as he burst out in laughter. He and Roman were laughing so loud that they woke up Brittany.

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

I woke up to hearing Roman and Seth laughing their asses off. Still half asleep, I asked, "What's going on? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing much, your husband was ho-" Dean tackled Seth so he couldn't finish his sentence. "Nothing happened, dear. We were just telling each other dirty jokes."

"Don't lie, Dean! You were horny so you went in the bathroom and jerked off!" Roman said.

Dean's face turned a bright red. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay, Jon. I could care less if you masturbate or not. It's natural."

"Thanks, hun. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well, I think the twins finally went to sleep. But I still feel a tad bit nauseous."

"Well, today is our last day off before we have to go to our next area. Why don't you just rest all day. I'll even stay here with you."

"Thanks, honey." I said as I rested my head on Dean's chest. Suddenly I needed to puke. I jumped up off the bed and ran into the bathroom where I vomited. Dean came in and held my hair back for me. "Ugh..." I said. "I feel like shit." I said as I fell asleep with my head on Dean's lap.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

After sitting there with her sleeping on me for a couple hours, I felt the urge to piss. But I didn't want to wake Brittany up because she was feeling so shitty. I started to get anxious. I really needed to fucking pee. The toilet was right there, but Brittany was laying on my lap. Then I felt the urge to sneeze. '_No, no, no. I will not sneeze.' _I thought to myself. This was beginning to get really uncomfortable. "Joe!" I cried out, hoping he was still here so he could get her off of me. No answer. "Colby!" No answer. They must have gone to the gym. I was fucked. I felt a tear escape from my eye. I was miserable. I needed to figure something out before I pissed my pants. Then I sneezed and had to cross my legs really hard to prevent myself from pissing. Suddenly I heard the door open. I asked, "Joe? Colby? Is that you?"

"It's just me." Seth answered.

"Seth! I need help now! Get in here." I said as I started crying from the pressure on my bladder.

"Dean! Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I'm about to fucking piss my pants if I don't get Brittany off of me soon." I say as I grab my crotch. "I need you to get her off of me, now!" By now I am bawling because it is actually starting to hurt.

"I don't know, Jon. You made me wait for a few hours last night before you finally moved."

"Fucking dammit Seth! I'm not joking! This is starting to hurt!"

"Nope."

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Seth!"

I looked up at Seth, my eyes begging him to get Brittany off of me. I feel myself pee a little bit, so I cross my legs even harder. "Dammit Seth! I fucking have to piss now!"

That last cry for help woke Brittany up. I look at her, and I am still crying from the pain and she asks, "Jon? Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay. I need you to get off me right now before I piss my pants. PLEASE." I beg her. "Okay." She says as she gets up and walks over to the bed. I instantly jump up and pull my boxers down. I pissed for about seven minutes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." I say as I start to feel relief.


	7. Chapter 7

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

Since I am pregnant, we can't fly to the next area, we have to drive. Joe drove first, with Colby in the passenger seat and Jon and I in the back seats. I was feeling a little horny during the drive, so I started kissing Dean passionately. He lets out a small moan, and pulls me closer towards him. I rub my hand over his crotch, causing his cock to spring to life. I let out a loud moan.

"Hey, you two. Save that for the hotel!" Seth said to us. I giggled and continued kissing Dean. I so desperately wanted to fuck him right then and there. I started to take his shirt off. Dean pulled it back down. "What's wrong, Dean? Don't you want to fuck?"

His response was pulling his jeans down to reveal a semi-hard cock.

"Suck me dry." He told me.

Seth looked back and saw Dean's erection. Suddenly, his cock sprang to life. He thought to himself, '_Mmmm... I could go for a blowjob right now...'_

He leaned over an whispered something into Roman's ear. Little did Dean and I know, but when we aren't around, Roman and Seth fuck. Roman pulled the car over, and presented himself to Seth.

I slowly put my mouth over Dean's cock. He moaned loudly. I also began stroking it ever so slightly. He moaned again. I began jerking him off hard. Dean practically screamed out a moan. "Babe. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." I started sucking him again and as he came he screamed, "OH fuck! Oh yeah! Oh fuck!" I swallowed his sticky mess and pulled my mouth off his dick.

_**SETH'S POV**_

Oh my gosh. The sight of Dean's erection made me horny. I needed some cock now. I whispered over in Roman's ear and told him what I wanted. He pulled the car over and undid his jeans. I started slowly by stroking his cock roughly. As soon as his dick as erect I put my mouth on it slowly so I wouldn't gag on his ten inches. Roman began thrusting his hips into my mouth. He went so far down my throat that I gagged, almost throwing up. I started pumping my own dick in rhythm with Roman's thrusts. Roman tells me, "I'm about to cum..."

I start pumping my cock really fast, screaming, "Oh my fucking gosh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" And I came into my fist. At the same time Roman cums in my mouth and I swallow.

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

We reached the hotel and I started to feel nauseous again. I didn't want to hog the bathroom so I asked Jon to get me the trashcan. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, my stomach's just a little upset. I'll be fine." I put the bucket right next to my side of the bed and laid down on the bed. I started to cry because I was sick of the morning sickness. Dean laid right next to me and embraced me in his arms, "petting" my forehead. "Honey, it's worth it in the end. We get two adorable little girls. How about we think of some names for them?"

"Okay...how about Amara and Aurora?"

"I love it. How about middle names now?"

"Ummmm... how about Skye?"

"Hmmm... Amara Skye and Aurora Skye. I love it!"

"Okay, then! It's decided. Our babies will be named Amara Skye and Aurora Skye." I said as I felt my eyelids growing heavy. I fell asleep with Dean still hugging me.

That night I had a nightmare. In it I was miscarrying the twins. It hurt so bad. I woke up bawling my eyes out. That woke Dean up. "Honey? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No! I had a dream that I was miscarrying the twins!" I bawled my eyes out more, which woke Seth and Roman up.

"Huh? What's going on? What's wrong Brittany?" Roman asked sleepily.

"I just had a nightmare that I was miscarrying the twins." Seth and Roman came over and sat on the bed. Dean embraced me in a hug. Seth and Roman hugged me too. All at the same time, Dean, Seth, and Roman said to me, "Shhhh...there, there. It will be okay. The girls will be fine. It was just a dream." Seth and Roman went back to their bed and I laid back down with Dean, him still hugging me, and I cried for the rest of the night, even in my sleep.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

I watch her cry herself to sleep after this nightmare. Even after she has fallen asleep, she is still crying. I feel so bad for her. That dream must have been really scary. I just keep holding her, letting her know that I am right here. I can't help but feel sad myself about that dream. I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I just let them fall. I don't know what I do if I lost my babies. I have a hard time falling back asleep. I can't stop thinking about the dream that she had. Wondering if it would come true or not. I try my best to fall asleep because I have to get up at five o' clock to go to crossfit with Joe and Colby.

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

I can't get the dream out of my head. It terrifies me to death. I am really worried that it might actually happen. I push the thought aside for now and get ready to go to Crossfit with the guys. Even though I can't do much there while I'm pregnant, I can still run on the treadmill. I run for a little while then I start to feel nauseous. I get off the treadmill and run to the bathroom. Dean sees me running towards the bathroom and quickly follows after me. I barely made it to the toilet in time. Not even embarrassed about being in the womens bathroom, Dean sits behind me and holds my hair back. When I am done vomiting I rest my head on his shoulder and say, "Ugh. I can see this morning sickness ain't gonna end anytime soon."

"You'll be okay, honey. Come on. Let's try to see if you can hold anything down." Dean says as him, Seth, Roman, and I leave crossfit and head towards catering area in the arena we are supposed to wrestle at today. I look at all the choices and ultimately pick a couple pieces of toast and some apple juice. I nibble on the toast and sip the apple juice while the guys eat hefty meals. So far I am feeling okay. Except I feel a little tired, so while we are eating I rest my head on Jon's shoulder. "You okay, Brittany?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Just a little tired."

"Oh. Okay. How is your stomach?"  
"It's okay, I guess."

"Do you wanna go take a nap in the locker room? We will wake you up an hour before Raw starts."

"Yeah, that might help."

So I went to the locker room and took a nap...

_**several hours later.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke me up an hour before Raw began. Tonight, The Shield were gonna face Christian and The Uso's. I was excited for this match. I wanted my boys to win so badly. When it came time for their match, I was really jumpy. I sat at the announcers table with JBL, Michael, and Jerry. They wrestled really well, as always, but Roman ended up getting pinned by his cousin, Jey Uso.

I couldn't believe it. They lost. Tears were welling up behind my eyes but I refused to let them fall on public TV. When they went to walk up the stairs back to the locker rooms, I went with them. As soon as we got to the locker room, I let the tears fall like there was no tomorrow. Dean came over and said, "Shhhhhhh...We can only get better from hereon out."

"BUT YOU GUYS LOST! This is an injustice!" I started crying even harder. I just couldn't handle the fact that they lost. Plus, it don't help being a huge bundle of hormones. "Dammit!" I punched the brick wall, instantly breaking my wrist. "FUCK! Now I fucking broke my wrist! Roman, go get the doctor!"

Roman ran quickly out of the room to get the doctor. I nursed my wrist, trying to not move it at all. I knew it was broken. This was a bad break. It fucking hurt like a bitch, too.

I was starting to feel dizzy from the pain. I stumble towards Dean and say, "I need to sit down."

Jon helps me over to the couch and asks me, "Are you okay, babe?"  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

The doctor came into the locker room and looked at my wrist. He confirmed what I already knew. It was broken. I need to learn how to control my anger so this don't happen again.

So we went to the hospital and got my hand x-rayed and casted and were sent back to the hotel with NO pain medicine. My wrist still hurt really bad. I guess we have to be careful for now. "Let this just be a lesson to you guys. DO NOT fucking piss me off."

Fuck. I can't believe how fucking stupid I was tonight. I should have never fucking punched that fucking wall. I can't keep breaking bones and exposing these babies to radiation. I felt really weary from all that happened to day and just wanted to go to bed. I start crying silently, trying to not let Jon hear me. I turn my body away from him. But somehow, he hears me and puts his arms around me in a tight hug. I just kept crying. I was in a lot of pain and still upset about the guys losing earlier.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

I hated to see her cry. She got so upset about our loss. Plus, she was in a lot of pain because of her wrist.

The next morning I felt sick to my stomach and feverish. I grabbed a thermometer out of my gym bag. I put it in my mouth and waited for it to beep. It beeped. 102 degrees. Damn. I had to go to the Smackdown taping sick. I ran into the bathroom and puked. I guess Brittany, Colby, and Joe heard me because they all came into the bathroom a couple minutes later. Brittany sat down next to me and brushed my hair out if my face. Colby looked worried and said, "Damn, Jon. You look fucking terrible."

"I feel terrible, and I have a fever of 102 degrees. Guys, either we have to call in sick, or I have to try going to the Smackdown taping and try to not barf all over the ring." I puked again. I started shivering from the fever. I decided I would try to go. Maybe I would feel better by the time we had to leave.

Nope. Still feel like shit. I decided I would go anyway, maybe we could talk to Vince before the show. We all headed to the arena. As soon as we parked, I opened the door and vomited all over the concrete. _'Getting through the taping without puking is gonna be hard.' _I thought to myself. Getting out of the car, I suddenly felt dizzy. I stumbled a little. Roman looked concerned and asked me, "Dude, are you sure you can wrestle?"

"No. I'm not sure. But I am gonna try anyway." I told him.

We made our way to Vince's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" He said.

We walked in and he said, "Holy shit, Jonathan! You look terrible! Are you okay?"

"Not really. I think I have the flu. I have a fever of 102 degrees and I have been puking all day. But I didn't want to let you down, so I came in anyway."

"Well, do you know if you can make it through your match without vomiting?"

"No. I don't know if I can do that. I can try, but I am not gonna guarantee anything."

"Well, I am gonna send you to the company doctor and he will tell you if you are well enough to wrestle. If not, then we will change your match from a 6-man tag team match to a regular tag team match with Seth and Roman."

"Okay, sir. I will get back to you on what the doctor says." I told him.

I ran to our locker room quickly because I needed to puke again. I barely got there in time. I puked so much I didn't think I had anything else in my stomach. I got up and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash that I had in my gym bag. After puking this last time I felt a tiny bit better, but I still had the fever. I went to the doctor and got checked out. He asked me how I was feeling. I told him that I have been puking all day, but that after this last time puking I felt somewhat better. He took my temp and it was still 102. "Well, I see no reason to not let you wrestle, but if you start to feel even a little bit nauseous out there, come by the announcers table and take a break."

"Okay, doc. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get better."

"I'll try."

We went and told Vince what the doctor said and he said, "sounds like a plan."

We had our match against the Usos and Christian. I did not get sick at all during that match, which we won. But as soon as we got back to our locker room I felt sick to my stomach again. I rushed into the bathroom and puked. Ugh. I hope this is just a 24-hour flu because I don't know how much puking I can handle. My throat hurt from all the puking and I was really tired. "Guys, let's go back to the hotel. I really need to lay down." I told Roman, Seth, and Brittany.

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

When we got back to the hotel I ordered room service for Dean. I got him chicken noodle soup. I gave it to him and said, "You don't have to eat it all. Just eat a tiny bit and see if you can keep it down. Oh, honey, I hate seeing you sick." I felt a tear fall from my eyes. He ate about 15 spoonfuls and then said, "Nope," and ran for the bathroom. I walked in after him, sat down next to him and rubbed his back. I also brushed his hair out of his face. I figured by tomorrow or the next day, I would have what he has. I just rubbed his back and cried silently as he continued puking.


	9. Chapter 9

I figured right. In the middle of the night I woke up sweating, then shivering. I noticed Dean was in the bathroom puking again, so I went in there and asked him where the thermometer was. "In the left pocket of my gym bag." He told me. I found it and took my temp. It was 103.5 degrees. _'Holy shit,' _I thought to myself. Then I went in the bathroom to check Dean's temp. His was still 102 degrees. "Hey at least we can be sick together." I told him. I felt sick to my stomach. I needed to get to something to puke in and fast. But Dean was already at the toilet. I ran to the trash can and puked my guts out. Roman and Seth heard and came into the bathroom and asked us if we were okay. "No...I have a fever of 103.5 degrees and I think I have what Jon has. Jon still has a fever of 102 and is obviously still puking. You guys should stay away from us or you will get sick, too." I told them. They refused and Seth came in and held my hair back while I vomited again. "Seth. You. Are. Gonna. Get. Sick."

"I don't care. You are too pretty to get puke in your hair."

"Ugh. If you say so. You are gonna regret doing this."

"Oh well. Then Roman will have to hold my hair back and then he will get sick."

A couple days later Jon was feeling better but I was still sick. I could not hold anything down and I was getting dehydrated. Seth and Roman got lucky and never got sick. Lucky bastards. I was miserable. I was hot one moment, then another moment I was freezing my ass off. I was still puking my guts out and I was worried about the babies. This dehydration is not good for them. "Jon, do you think you can take me to the hospital?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

We arrived at the hospital. We walked in and the nurse asked, "How may I help you?"

"Well, my wife came down with the flu a few days ago and she still can't keep anything down. We are worried about dehydration because she is pregnant with twins."

"Okay, please come back right away." The nurse said.

They gave me IV fluids and gave me anti-nausea medicine, then they sent me home. I took a pill as soon as we got into the car.

By the time we got home, my stomach was no longer upset. Seth and Roman were waiting for us at the hotel. "You okay, Brittany?" Roman asked me.

"Yes, finally. They gave me IV fluids to rehydrate me, and they also gave me a prescription for anti-nausea pills. I took one in the car and I am already starting to feel better. I still have the fever, though."

"Well, I am glad you are feeling better." Seth told me.

"Yes. I am too. I was getting sick of puking my guts out. Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm actually kind of hungry right now. Want to head to catering?"

"Fuck yes! I'm starving!" Dean exclaimed.

We headed to catering, where the boys got their meals. Macaroni and cheese and garlic bread for Dean, steak and broccoli for Seth, an omelet and bacon for Roman, and pizza and mozzarella sticks for me.

I was able to keep it all down. After we got done eating, we headed over to the arena that we would be wrestling at today. Tonight, Dean was scheduled to wrestle Jack Swagger, and Seth and Roman were scheduled to wrestle Tons of Funk.

It was a close match between Dean and Jack. Towards the end, Jack tried to put Dean into the Patriot Lock, but Dean countered with the Headlock Driver. Dean pinned Jack, and counted to three with the referee. I was happy that Dean had won. When it came time for Seth and Roman's match, I was feeling sick again. I dug into my pocket and pulled out an anti-nausea pill and took it. The gross feeling went away quickly. I watched as they wrestled back and forth until Roman hit Brodus Clay with the Spear. He was out. Roman pinned him and they won. I cheered for them and walked up the stairs with them back to the locker room. When we got there, I gave all three of them big hugs, and a super long kiss to Dean. I whispered in his ear, "We are gonna celebrate tonight honey, if ya know what I mean." I kissed him again. On the ride back to the hotel, we could not keep our hands off of each other. We almost began taking each others clothes off before we got to the hotel, but then Roman said, "Geez, Dean! Can't you keep it in your pants for at least 15 minutes? Damn fucking horny bastard."

I laughed. He had a point there. So we just continued kissing and when we got to the hotel, we got a separate room right next to Seth and Roman so they wouldn't have to see us fuck. Dean instantly picked me up and carried me to the room. When we got in there, he tugged at my clothes to get them off. Being the horny bitch that I am, I started moaning softly. I clawed at his clothes and tried to get them off of him. He ended up having to take his boxers of by himself because I couldn't get them off him. I saw his half-erect cock and moaned again. I began stroking him. That got a loud moan out of him as he said, "Oh fuck, that feels so good Brittany. Oh fuck yeah."

Once he was completely hard, he entered me, but I objected. "What's the matter, honey?" He asked, confused.

"I want you to fuck me in the ass tonight." I told him.

"Oh, okay." He said as he reached into his gym bag for a bottle of lube. He lubed up his fingers and stuck one finger in my ass, then a second finger as he twisted the to make my ass looser. Finally, he stuck himself slowly into my ass. As his thrusts got faster, my moans got louder. I could feel an orgasm coming on very quickly. "Babe, I'm gonna cum." I told Dean. Then I came."Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my gosh!" Dean shouted as he exploded inside me.

_**SETH'S POV**_

I could hear Jon and Brittany's moans through the wall. It was getting me very horny. I looked over at Roman, but he was already sleeping. When Roman falls asleep, it is very hard to wake him up because he is a very deep sleeper. So I had no choice. I went into the bathroom and pulled down my boxers. I began stroking myself gently. My already half-erect cock had gone fully erect within seconds. I pumped for a few minutes before I came all over my fist. After I was done, I hopped in the shower and took a quick one. When I was done, I went to our bed, and laid next to Roman, hugging him as I drifted of to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**STILL SETH'S**** POV**_

It was early in the morning. My phone rang. It was Lynna. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sethy. How are you? I miss you."

I thought about the other day when I gave Roman a blowjob. I didn't know if I should tell her or not...

"Um...hi, Lynna..."

"What's wrong, Seth? You sound sad."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

" I...um...I gave Roman a blowjob..."

"Oh. Oh...I didn't know you went that way..."

"Neither did I. It just happened. I was horny and there was no women around to fuck."

"Well, um, I'm not sure I can date you anymore."

I felt hot tears boiling up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I told her that I had to go and I hung the phone up. I finally let the tears fall as I silently cried. I fucked up big time. I guess I woke Roman up because he started to stir. He rolled over and looked at me and saw me crying. "What's wrong, Seth?"

"I told Lynna about the blowjob and she...she broke up with me."

Suddenly I heard Roman's phone ring.

"Hello?" Roman answered.

"How dare you let a man suck you off! We're through!" It was Mallory. Lynna must have called her and told her about me giving Roman a blowjob. Roman looked like he was gonna cry. "Oh...I'm gonna miss you, Mallory. I have to go. Bye." He hung up the phone and started to cry. I hugged him and we both cried into each others shoulders. There was a knock at the door. It was Brittany and Dean. They let themselves in and saw us crying. "Guys, what's wrong?" Dean and Brittany asked at the same time.

"Our girlfriends broke up with us because I told Lynna that I sucked Roman." I told them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Brittany told us.

Once Brittany and Dean went back to their room and we were done crying, I actually felt really horny. I began stoking Roman slowly. My cock woke up when I heard Roman moan. I rubbed my cock at the same time and moaned loudly. "Fuck me, Joe." I said as I handed him a bottle of lube. He lubed himself up and slowly eased himself into me. I moaned. I pumped myself in time with his thrusts. My body started shaking and I knew I was close to cumming. "Ro, I'm gonna cum. I need to cum." I told him.

I came hard into my fist. Then I felt Ro's body shake as he exploded his load inside me. "Oh fuck!" He screamed as he came. I smiled and laid back in the bed.

**_BRITTANY'S POV_  
**

It was the week of Money In The Bank. I was very nervous for Dean because he was in the Smackdown Ladder Match. Seth and Roman were putting their tag team titles on the line wrestling The Usos. I was also nervous for them. That night, while cuddling in bed with Jon, I started crying. Jon looked at me and asked, "What's wrong, Brittany?"

"Nothing...I'm just really nervous for you, Joe, and Colby. Honey, you need to win that ladder match." He grabbed me and brought me closer to himself. I kept crying into his shoulder. "Honey, it's gonna be okay. I will try my best to win. But I have no guarantees." He hugged me tighter.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

Watching her cry, I hugged her. When I hugged her tighter, I started to feel horny. But I didn't think she was in the mood for sex. I began to feel very uncomfortable as my pants began to pitch a tent. It's was starting to hurt. But I just kept hugging her. I really needed to do something about this and fast. But I didn't want to ask her when she wasn't in a good mood. I let go of her and told her, "I have to use the bathroom. I got up and went into the bathroom, making sure to not let her see my erection. I closed the door behind me and dropped my boxers. I slowly started stroking my dick, savoring the feeling. A wave of pleasure went through my body as I softly moaned. Then I wrapped my whole hand around my cock and started pumping slowly. As I pumped faster and faster, I moaned more and more. Finally I began to have an orgasm and I moaned really load saying, "Fuck! Fuck! Oh god! Fuck yeah!" As I came into my fist. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Jon, you okay?" She asked as she walked in. "Oh, baby, I would have fucked you if you asked me too. Don't be embarrassed about this. It's natural."

"Honey, you were sad and I didn't think you were in the mood."

"But that would have cheered me up."

_**BRITTANY'S POV  
**_

I started stroking his dick, hoping he had more in him to fuck me. As I expected, it started getting hard. "Oh..Brittany..." Dean moaned as he began taking my clothes off. Once my clothes were off, he started biting my neck as I kept stroking him. We both moaned at the same time. Dean put his lips to mine, forcefully kissing me, as his tongue explored my mouth, finally finding my tongue, and sucking on it. I began stroking him faster and pumping him with my fist. He let out a long, loud moan.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

She was teasing me and it was driving me insane. I just wanted her to fuck me already. She started pumping me and that almost threw me over the edge. I moaned louder than I have ever moaned before. I just wanted to flip her over and ram my dick into her and make her scream my name. But I didn't. She wasn't ready. I felt my balls grow heavy and I knew I was close to cumming. But I wanted to hold it off as long as possible. Finally, Summer whispered into my ear, "Fuck me. Fuck me like you never have before." I flipped her over and quickly shoved my dick inside her. I was panting so hard as I thrusted faster and faster in her. Suddenly, she threw her head back and screamed bloody murder, "OH FUCK JONNNNNNNNNNNNN!" as she came hard. Hearing her scream my name sent me flying over the edge. I thrusted faster and faster as I exploded inside of her. I screamed, "OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK BRITTANY!"

I pulled out of her and got off of her and laid right next to her, amazed at the sex we just had. "I love you so much, Brittany."

"I love you too, Jon."


	11. Chapter 11

It was Money In The Bank. Seth, Roman and The Usos were the kickoff show. Dean and I watched them from in the locker room. It was a close fight, but in the end, Seth and Roman won. Dean and I cheered and made our way to the arena to celebrate with them. Next up was the Smackdown ladder match. It seemed like it was taking forever, and I started to doze off. When I awoke, Damien Sandow had just grabbed the briefcase. I felt hot tears well up behind my eyes. Dean didn't win. When we got back to the locker room, I just hugged Dean tight and cried into his shoulder. Thirty minutes later I was still crying. Dean slightly pushed me off of him so he could look at me and say, "Honey, everything is gonna be okay. This isn't the last Money in the bank ladder match that I will be in. There will be more and I will some day be Mr. Money in the Bank. Can you stop crying sweetie? It's making me want to cry." I looked at him and cried even harder. I was exhausted and my nerves were shot. I just wanted to go home and sleep. We sat on the couch in the locker room and watched the rest of the PPV. I laid my head on Jon's shoulder and soon fell asleep. When I woke up, we were in a hotel room. Jon was watching TV. "I missed everything?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Want to know who won?" Jon told me.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Well, Cena made Mark Henry tap out, AJ Lee won and also interfered in Dolph's match, causing Del Rio to win, Ryback beat Chris Jericho, Curtis Axel beat The Miz, CM Punk was so close to winning the other briefcase, but Paul Heyman sabotaged him and threw a ladder on him causing him to fall, which afterward, Randy proceeded to grab the briefcase. And you already know how the other two matches ended up."

"So I didn't miss much then?"

"Nope."

"Why did you fall asleep during my match?" Jon asked me, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I didn't!"

"Bullshit! I looked over at you and your head was buried in your arms! You are the reason I lost my match!

I slapped his face really hard.

"OWWWW! WHAT. THE. FUCK?" Suddenly he had a wild look on his face. He threw me down on the bed and ripped my clothes off. I saw his Moxley side come out. He was making wild, sexy faces as he rammed his dick inside me. As he fucked me hard, he growled, "You're my dirty bitch. Say it!"

"NO!" I shouted as I moaned loudly.

"FUCKING SAY IT, NASTY LITTLE CUM SLUT!" He shouted as he rammed into me so hard that you could hear skin slapping.

I moaned and shouted, "I'M YOUR DIRTY LITTLE BITCH!"

Jon began grunting and yelled, "Now say that you are my nasty little cum slut!" He grunted loudly.

"No!" I shouted. He slapped my cheek. "SAY IT BITCH!"

"I'm your nasty little cum slut! OHHH FUCKKKK! Honey, I'm really close! I need to cum! Please let me cum!"  
"Nope! I'm not ready for you to cum." I could feel that he was close to cumming, but he was holding back the urge to prolong the sex. My body started to shake and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. "Honey, I'm not gonna make it! I need to cum right now!"

"Go ahead." He said as he thrusted really fast.

"OHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK JONNNNNNNNNN!" I screamed as I came really hard. His body started shaking and he began grunting really hard as his load exploded inside me. "OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKKK BRITTANY!" He pulled out of me and caressed my chin in his hands as he softly kissed me. "OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. That was the best sex I have ever had." I sighed happily. We turned to face each other and we kissed softly for a little while. Finally, I turned the other way as I felt Dean hug my body. We fell asleep that way.

_**ROMAN'S POV**_

Oh my god. I could hear Jon and Brittany through the walls. They were having REALLY rough sex. Just thinking about it made my cock wake up. Fuck they were making me really horny. I looked over at Seth only to find him in a deep sleep. Fuck...I'm not the type to masturbate, but Seth was sleeping. Now my cock was straining furiously against the cloth material of my boxers, begging to be let out. Just looking over at Seth, who was sleeping naked, made me almost moan. God, he was so fucking sexy. I quietly got up and walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and began stroking my self. I softly began grunting. My cock was already soaked with precum. Oh fuck, it felt so good. I began pumping faster and grunted harder. Oh, how I longed for Seth to be awake, I needed someone to suck me badly. I began to whimper because jerking off wasn't helping this hard-on go away. I decided to just give up. I got in the shower and rinsed off, the hard-on not going away at all. After getting out of the shower, I decided to just go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

I woke up to my cellphone ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It was the WWE Creative team. "Hello?" I answered, still half asleep.

"Hello? Brittany we need to ask you a favor. We are bringing up a new diva and we were wondering if you could mentor her. You don't have to physically train her, just watch over her while she is training with another diva."

"I can do that. What is her name?"  
"Skylar Mays and her ring name is gonna be just Skylar. Then, when she debuts, she is gonna be the 5th member of the Shield. But she probably won't debut until after you have the babies. Have you thought about what's gonna happen after you have them?"

"Not really, but it's gonna be really hard traveling with them everywhere. I might give custody of them to my parents, then visit them on our days off. Because I don't want to stop being a wrestler. I'm not sure yet."

"Well, you still have 5 months to think about it. We were thinking of hiring someone to run a daycare for the wrestlers kids. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"But should the babies really be on airplanes that early in life?"

"You could always drive just like you are now."

"Oh right. Well, is that all you called for? My bladder is about to burst."  
"Yeah. Skylar will begin coming with us next Monday. Ok. Bye. Hurry to the bathroom!"

"Bye."

Dean looked at me and asked, "Who was that?"

"Creative team. They want me to mentor a new diva named Skylar. Then when she debuts, she will be joining us as the 5th member of the Shield." I got up and walked to the bathroom and pissed. After that I got on top of Jon and started kissing him saying, "Oh baby, last night was amazing. I want to do it again. Mmmmmm..." I said, moaning.

"Honey, I don't feel good. My back is killing me. I'm sorry, but I just hurt too much to have sex this morning."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door. I sat on the floor and just started bawling my eyes out. I was really horny and he didn't want to have sex.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

I woke up to Brittany talking on the phone. As I went to sit up, I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. '_FUCK!'_ I thought to myself as I winced from the pain. It hurt so fucking bad that I wanted to cry. Brittany got off the phone and went into the bathroom. When she came out, she got on top of me and began kissing me. My cock woke up when she moaned, but my body hurt too much to have sex. After telling her that, she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. I heard her start to cry. Fuck. She made me horny. But I hurt so bad that I don't even think I could jerk off. I didn't have any pain meds with me. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled is I winced from the pain. It was Seth and Roman. They saw me wincing. "Dude, are you okay?" Seth asked me.  
"Not really. My back is fucking killing me. Ughhhhh FUCK!" I yelled from the pain.

"Jon, maybe you should go to the hospital." Roman said

"No, I'll be okay. I just need to rest up. Hopefully the pain will be gone before Raw."

"You want some Ibuprofen, dude? I got some in my gym bag." Roman asked me.

"Sure, I'll keep them handy if I decide I need to take them."

Roman left to get the Ibuprofen from his room.

Seth heard crying from the bathroom. "Hey what's wrong with Brittany?" He asked.

"She's upset because she wanted to have sex this morning and I told her I was in too much pain to have sex."

"Oh wow." Seth laughed.

"Agghhhh fuck! My back is spasming so fucking bad!" I yelled as I winced and felt a tear roll down my face. I turned my head so Seth wouldn't see the tear. It felt like a fucking car was driving back and forth over my back. Roman came back and Brittany came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were really red and puffy from crying. She just came over and laid right next to me and rested her head on my chest. "Well, Seth and I are gonna head back to our room, come and get us when you are ready to head to the arena." Roman told me.

"Will do."

_**SETH'S POV**_

"I hate seeing my best friend in pain." I said to Roman as we walked back to our hotel room.

"Yeah, me too. But I know why he is in so much pain. You were fast asleep last night, but I was wide awake. They had really rough fucking sex last night. I could hear them moaning through the walls!"

"Wow. They must have been really horny."

"No, actually, I think I heard them have a heated argument a little while before I heard them fucking. It must have been angry sex. Mmmm..." Roman said as he began absentmindedly rubbing his growing bulge.

"Need a little help there?" I asked him as I chuckled.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure." Roman blushed.

I walked over to him and pulled him closer, our lips crashing together. Roman was still rubbing himself. I pushed his hand away from his erection and began rubbing him myself. Roman shuddered and then moaned. Hearing that, my cock sprang to life. Roman began sucking my neck and tweaking my nipples. Suddenly, he furiously grabbed at my cock and began rubbing his hand back and forth over it. I gasped and moaned as he went faster and faster. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "FUCK!" Roman shouted. Hoping my hard-on wasn't too visible, I went to answer the door. It was Jon and Brittany. "We're ready." Brittany said.

"Jon, how is your back? Any better?" Roman asked him.

I could see he was holding his lower back. "Not really..." He answered.

"Well did ya take any of the Ibuprofen?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. I took four of them an hour ago. Fuck...guys, I can't wrestle tonight. We are gonna have to just do a promo or something. I cannot wrestle in this much pain. I can barely walk. Let's go."

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

I wanted to cry. I couldn't stand seeing Jon in pain. He had already taken four 800mg Ibuprofens and his pain still hasn't gone away. We headed in to the arena. First thing we did when we got there was head to Vince's office. When he saw Dean holding his back he asked, "Jonathan, are you okay?"

"Not really, sir. My back has been spasming ever since I woke up this morning and the pain meds didn't work. Sir, it hurts so fucking bad. I'm not gonna be able to wrestle tonight. I might be able to get through a promo, but I definitely cannot wrestle." Dean said, wincing from the pain.  
"Well, I guess we just do a promo then. I hope your back is better by tomorrow. If not, then Joe and Colby will have a tag team match against The Real Americans Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro. If you do feel better, then it will be a 6-man tag team match against Prime-Time Players and Christian. You feel better, okay?"

"Thanks, sir."

"No problem."

The boys did their promo at the end of Raw and then we headed back to the hotel. On the ride home I could see Jon silently crying from the pain. I hoped his back was better tomorrow, because I was really horny...


	13. Chapter 13

My phone rang and woke me up in the middle of the night. I looked at the caller ID. It was Kaitlyn. '_Why would she be calling me at this hour?' _I thought to myself. I answered the phone, and could hear Kaitlyn sobbing. "Hello? Kaitlyn, what's wrong?"

"Hospital...bleeding...baby...!"

"Kaitlyn slow down, I can't understand you!"

Kaitlyn stopped crying long enough to tell me, "I woke up a few hours ago with severe period-like cramps. I went into the bathroom and my underwear was soaked with blood. Now I'm at the hospital with Chris. Britt...I think I'm having a miscarriage." She started bawling again.

"Jon and I will be right there." I said as I hung the phone. Jon was still sleeping. I shoved him just enough to wake him up and said, "Jon, wake up. We need to go to the hospital, now."  
He sat up in bed with a look of panic on his face. "What? Are you okay, babe?"  
"Yeah...I'm okay...but Kaitlyn's not..." I started to cry a little for her.

"Oh my god. Is she...?"

"No...but someone did die tonight..."  
"Oh no...poor Kaitlyn and Chris..."

"I know right. Let's go get Seth and Roman.."

We went to their room and knocked on the door. Roman answered the door in only his boxers and Seth was completely naked. "Oh did we interupt you guys?" I asked him, blushing.

"Nah we were to tired to do that tonight. Seth always sleeps naked."

"Oh. Well, you two need to get dressed...Kaitlyn is in the hospital."  
"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Seth and Roman asked at the same time.

"We'll find out when we get there. Now hurry up."

The car ride to the hospital was dead silent. When we got there I went to the front desk and asked the nurse, "Celeste Bonin's room?"

"Maternity ward Room 444."  
"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We rushed up to Kaitlyn's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" A shaky voice answered. We walked in and saw Kaitlyn and Chris hugging each other, crying into each other's shoulders. "So...is he...?" Jon asked.

"Yes...Kaitlyn definitely had a miscarriage." Chris said.

"Oh come here, Kaitlyn." Seth said as he walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. Jon, Joe, and I walked over to her and just hugged her and Chris. Suddenly, I had a good idea. "I have an idea! Do you two wanna be the adoptive aunt and uncle of the twins?"

"Oh, Summer, you don't have to do that." Kaitlyn said to me.

"I know. But I want to do that."

"Well, I guess so.."

"So, when are you two gonna tell Vince?"

"Could you guys go and tell him for us? We were gonna wait a month before going back."  
"Yeah we can do that. We need to head over there anyway to tell him that Jon is still having severe back pain." I pointed to Dean who was holding his back.

"I think I injured it the other night."

Roman laughed. "Yeah I bet you did."  
"What's so funny?" Jon asked as he winced from the pain.

"Oh I know why your back is hurting so bad. But I don't think you want everyone knowing about that." Roman chuckled.

"What are you talking abo-OHhhhh. Ohhh. Yeah, I have to say that that could be the reason why my back hurts." Dean said, blushing.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

Jon leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Rome is saying that my back is hurting from the rough sex we had the other night."

"Ohhhh...you...you heard us, Roman?" I asked, blushing.

"Yeah, clear as day. That's how loud you two were."

"Okay." I blushed even more. "Let's go. Kaitlyn, call us if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah I will."

We headed back to the hotel. Seth and Roman went to their room while we went back to ours. Looking over at Jon, he could barely walk. "Oh honey, I hate seeing you in this much pain..."

"Can you give me a back massage? Maybe that will help the pain go away..." He said as he cringed.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

It was a last-ditch effort to make me feel better. I wasn't sure if it would work, but I was willing to try. I needed her to give me a back massage. I got on the bed and laid on my stomach. She started the massage and it hurt instantly. I lowered my head into my arms and grimaced at the pain. '_FUCKKKKKKK this isn't working...owwwwww.'_ I thought to myself as I felt tears escape my eyes.

"Babe, I'm gonna put some IcyHot on your back, okay?" Summer asked me.

"O-o-o-kay." I choked out through tears.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"It hurts...it hurts so fucking bad! It feels like I've been ran over by a car. Oh god, it hurts!" I felt like a pussy for crying, but I couldn't get the tears to stop falling.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the ER?"

"I'm not sure...what would they do for me there? Probably nothing."

"Well, I'll put the IcyHot on and see if that works first." As soon as I felt the IcyHot touch my skin I felt instant relief. "Ahhhhhhh..." I sighed. It was working. I finally had relief. There was still a little bit of pain, but it was bearable now.

"Babe, I'm feeling a little relief. I'm still wondering if I should wrestle tonight or not..."

"We will have to talk to Vince about that. Let's go in now."

We walked over to Seth and Roman's room. We knocked and walked in. I heard retching from the bathroom. I ran into the bathroom to find Roman vomiting and Seth holding his hair back. "Rome, you okay?" Roman stopped vomiting long enough to look up and say, "No...I think I finally got that flu that you two had. Why it took so long to get it, I don't know. But I have a fever of 103°..." His words trailed off as he began vomiting again. "Can you two go let Vince know that we won't be able to come to Smackdown taping?" Seth asked us. "Yeah sure. My back is still hurting anyway. We were just gonna go in and tell him about Kaitlyn."

We made our way to the arena and went straight to Vince's office. "Hey, Jonathan. How's your back doing? And where are Seth and Roman?" He asked me.

"My back is still really sore...Seth and Roman are back at the hotel because Roman is puking his guts out. Looks like no Shield tonight. Also we have some news about Kaitlyn..."

"And what would that be?"

This time Brittany spoke. "Well, last night, Kaitlyn...she...she had a miscarriage. She told us to tell you that she was taking a month off before she comes back to wrestle."  
"Oh...wow. I hope she's doing alright." Vince said.

"She's okay...just really depressed.." I said.

"Well, Jonathan, you and Roman need to get better soon. Okay?"

"Yeah. Hopefully we should both be okay by Monday. Can't really say the same about Seth though. By then he will have probably caught what Roman has. But we should be okay. Thanks for understanding, Mr. McMahon."  
"No problem, Jonathan."

We left and went back to the hotel where we went back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

When we woke up again, I was feeling really horny. "Mmmmm...honey...let's fuck." I told Jon.

"Babe, I still hurt too much to have sex. But I do know of another way to please you." He told me, suddenly taking his boxers off and grabbing his half-erect cock. He gave me a sadistic grin and started stroking himself slowly. He glided his hand up and down his cock. He started to breathe heavily and when I heard him moan I went crazy. I started fingering myself in time with his strokes. Seeing me finger myself, he went faster and started grunting. Suddenly he stopped pumping himself and said, "Come here, baby."

_**DEAN'S POV**_

Ohhhhh fuckkkk. She had to make me horny. I was still in too much pain to have sex. But then I got an idea. I gave her a sadistic grin and started stroking myself in front of her. Gliding my hand up and down my cock, I started breathing heavily. I must have sent her over the edge when I moaned because she started fingering herself. Ohhhh fuckkkk...I pumped myself faster and started grunting. As my balls started to feel heavy, I told her to come over to me. "Honey, suck me."

"Ohhhh yes I willlll." She moaned as she put her mouth on the head of my cock. I threw my head back in pure Ecstasy. Her mouth felt so fucking good. A few minutes later I knew I was close to cumming. "Ohhhhhh." I moaned. "Honey, I'm about to cum...I need to cum. "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKKK!" I screamed as I shot my load down her throat. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Yeah, Jon, is Brittany there?" It was the WWE Creative Team.

"Yeah, here she is." I said as I handed the phone to her.

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

Jon handed me the phone and I said, "Hello?"  
"Yeah, Brittany. It's Jane. Nevermind about mentoring Skylar. She failed a drug test. Marijuana was detected in her system. She has been fired already."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."  
"You're welcome. Bye."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and said, "Now where were we?"

"Honey, how about we go to bed. My back has had enough for one day."

"Okay, I love you Jon."

"I love you too, Brittany."

That night I had a dream. _**Dream:**__** I had woken up feeling extremely wet down south and my stomach was cramping really badly. So I went into the bathroom to see what was happening. Thinking I had pissed myself, I got on the toilet. When I pulled my pants down I screamed bloody murder. One of the twins had come out all on her own. She was so tiny. That's when I felt the other one coming out...**_

I woke up feeling completely normal. But I started crying really hard because the dream seemed so real. Dean heard me crying and woke up and said, "Baby, what's wrong? It's 3 in the morning. Are you okay?"

"I...I...I had another nightmare." I choked out, still crying hysterically.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, embracing me in a hug.

"I had a dream that I went into premature labor...oh my gosh she was so tiny! I was having the other twin and that's when I woke up. Baby, why do I keep having dreams like this?"

"I don't know, Babe. Maybe you are just nervous about being a new mom."  
"Yeah I suppose that could be why..."

"Wanna try to get some more sleep?" Jon asked me, yawning.

"I don't know...I don't want to have that dream again. Besides, the babies are really kicking up a storm right now. Wanna feel?"

Jon put his hand on my stomach. When he felt a kick he got the biggest grin on his face and he started crying tears of joy and said, "Oh my gosh this makes it so more real...wow. My daughters...our daughters.." He bent over and kissed my stomach and said, "I will always love you girls. Forever."

"Awwwww...that's so sweet, Jon. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. So if you don't want to go to sleep, what do you want to do?"

"You know what I want to do..."

"Honey, maybe tomorrow. We will see how I am feeling. If I am feeling better, then I will let you have your way with me.

_**ROMAN'S POV**_

I woke up to my cell phone ringing loudly. I looked at the caller ID. It was Mallory. What could she be calling for at this time? I answered the phone. "Hello?" I said, sleepily.

Mallory was crying hysterically. "Mallory? What's wrong?" I asked her, concerned.

"I-I-I'm pregnant!"

I nearly shit myself when I heard her say that. "How do you know?"

"I fucking missed my period and took pregnancy tests, you moron. I'm about 8 weeks pregnant, I think. Oh no what am I gonna do? I can't be a single mother...Roman, what am I supposed to do?"

"First of all, you need to calm down. Everything is gonna be okay. We have 7 months to figure something out. I'm gonna stick with you for this, Mallory. I refuse to let you be a single parent."

"But...but...what about you and Seth? I thought you were dating..."  
"No, I just go to him when I get really horny. And he does the same for me. I hope you are okay with that. If you want this relationship to work, you have to accept that I am bisexual and will be getting it from Seth while on the road."  
"I'm...um...I'm sure I can warm up to that..."

"Okay then. Have you told Vince yet?"  
"Yeah I called him already. I'm not sure I can do this, Roman. I've never even held a baby before. I'm scared, Roman." Mallory said as she started crying again.

"Shhhhh. It's gonna be okay, baby. Seth and I are gonna support you all the way. Now how about you come and meet up with me, Seth, Jon, and Brittany. You can hang out with us from now on.

Mallory sniffled and said, "Okay...I have to go Roman. I'll meet you and the gang later today. I love you."

"I love you too, Mallory."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After I hung the phone up, I started to feel tightness in my chest. My body started shaking and I felt really anxious. I was having a panic attack. I decided to get dressed and head to Jon and Brittany's room. Seth was still sleeping. He could sleep through anything. I got to their room and knocked on the door. I heard Jon yell, "Come in!"

I walked in and said, "I need some advice from you guys..."

"What's going on?" Brittany asked me.

"Well, I just got a phone call from Mallory and she...she...she..." I started to hyperventilate.

"Dude. Breathe. Now what has got you so upset?"

"Mallory is...pregnant..." I put my face into my hands as I started crying.

"That...that's great..." Jon said.

"No it isn't. I'm with Seth. But I don't want this baby to grow up without a father figure. But I told her that Seth and I would support her all the way...ughhhhh...I don't know what to do...I had a panic attack after getting off the phone with her. I'm so scared. I have never held a baby before let alone take care of one. Jon...how are you handling Brittany being pregnant?"

"When I first found out we were having a baby, I was scared. Then when I found out it was twins, I felt even more scared. But last night, I got to feel the babies kick, and I realized that I am gonna be a good father. Nobody is perfect, we will make our mistakes, but we will learn from them. You are gonna be an amazing father, Rome. I just know it."

"Thanks, Jon. I feel a little bit better now." As I said that, we heard a knock on the door. Jon yelled, "Come in!" The door opened, and it was Seth. He saw me sitting on the bed with my face in my hands and asked, "Dude. You okay?" He asked as he came over to me and put his arm around me. "Uhhh...yeah...just a little stressed at the moment..." I didn't know if I should tell him yet...I was afraid that he might judge me. I turned away from him and silently cried. I silently got up and walked out of Jon's hotel room and back to mine, crying the whole way. I heard him following me saying, "Roman, wait!"

I stopped in my tracks. Seth caught up with me and said, "Jon just told me what's going on. Why are you so worried about that?"  
"Because, I don't want this baby to go without a father figure and I kinda promised her a relationship...I told her I would still be getting some from you on the road, but that just makes me feel like I'm gonna use you...I don't want to do that."

Seth pulled me into a hug and said, "It's okay, Ro. I won't mind." I buried my head in Seth's shoulder and just cried. Seth just kept hugging me tight.

We me up with Mallory at catering. My eyes hurt badly and were red and puffy from crying earlier. When I saw her I pulled her ino a hug. I could feel the tears coming back, threatening to fall. I missed her so much. I pulled her ino a soft kiss, telling her I missed her.

"Oh Roman, I missed you too. I know everything will be okay."

We spent the rest of the day together, catching up on how we were both doing.


	15. Chapter 15

_**SETH'S POV**_

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling sick to my stomach. I figured I had what Roman had the other day. I could feel the vomit rising in my throat, but I didn't want to puke, so I swallowed. Bad idea. I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it. I watched as everything I ate yesterday came back up. The acid burned my nostrils. When I thought I was done, I just rested my head on the toilet, knowing I would probably get sick later. I shivered from the fever. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Dean.

_**~Text~ Yo Jon, I'm fucking sick man, just puked my guts out.**_

A few minutes later, Jon texted me back.

_**~Text~ That sucks, dude. My back is killing me again. Think I may have pulled a muscle when Summer and I...you know...**_

_**~Text~ Yeah...ugh I really feel like shit right now. I hope I get over this flu quick like you and Roman did. Fuck...oh shit...**_

I put my phone down as I puked again. I must have been retching pretty loudly because Roman ran into the bathroom. "Oh my gosh. Seth, are you okay?" He pulled my hair up into a ponytail so it wouldn't get puke in it. I shivered violently as I puked my guts out. Roman put his hand on my forehead and instantly yanked it away in alarm. "Holy fuck, Seth! You are burning up! Hold on. Let me go get the thermometer from Jon. I will be right back." He told me. I pulled out my phone and texted Jon again.

**_~Text~ Yo, Roman is coming down to pick up the thermometer. He says I'm burning up._**

**_~Text~ Okay bro. Owwww fuckkkkkkk that's a bad spasm. Shit!_**

I could just tell that Dean was wincing in his room from the sound of his text. I puked again, my throat starting to get raw from all the acid coming up. I started coughing. For some reason, I couldn't stop coughing. I had finally stopped puking, but now I couldn't stop coughing. Jon, Brittany, and Roman never had coughing when they were sick. I started to worry. I went to lay down on the bed, bringing a trash can with me just in case I had to vomit again. I couldn't stop coughing though. I just laid there in the bed, shivering my ass off. Finally Roman came back with the thermometer. He took my temperature. It was 104º. "Holy shit! We need to get you to a hospital to get this fever down, Seth."

"No...I'll be o-" I broke into a fit of harsh coughing. "Are you sure, Seth?"

"I'm sure..."

I felt sick again and ran to the bathroom. I puked up what I thought was the rest of the contents of my stomach. "Roman, you need to call Vince...tell him how Dean and I are feeling.

_**ROMAN'S POV**_

Seth was so sick, sicker than me, Jon, and Brittany had ever been when we had the flu. Dean's back was spasming worse than before. And I had a pounding migraine. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Vince's number. It rang a couple of times before he answered it. "Hello?" Vince answered loudly that it made my head pound. I winced and said, "Yeah, sir, it's me, Roman."

"Ah, Roman. How may I help you?"

"Well, none of us are feeling good today. Seth is here puking his guts out, Dean's back is spasming even worse than it was the other day, and I have a pounding migraine. We won't be able to come in today."  
"Awwww. That's a shame. I hope you guys feel better. And tell Dean to go see a doctor! Something obviously is not right!"

"Will do, sir. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and rubbed at my temples. The migraine was getting worse. I went into the bathroom and told Seth I was shutting all the lights off and closing all the blinds.

"Why?"

"I have a pounding migraine and it's getting worse." I started to feel nauseaous from the migraine. I shut off all the lights, closed all the blinds and grabbed a trash can to put next to my side of the bed just in case. I climbed into bed, shut my eyes, and pulled the covers over my head to block out whatever remaining light was showing through. I quickly fell asleep...

_**DEAN'S POV**_

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. A bad feeling that this wasn't just your typical back spasms. These hurt way too much. IcyHot only relieved the pain for a little while. Every time my back spasmed it felt like someone was stabbing my spinal cord. I was on the verge of tears it hurt so bad. I knew I needed to go to a doctor to get this checked out, but I didn't want to. I turned away from Brittany+, and silently cried from the pain. But as the pain got worse, the crying got louder. She looked me in the eye and said, "That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital. I can't stand to see you in this much pain."

She drove me to the hospital, where they got me back to see the doctor right away. They X-Rayed my back and sent me back to the examining room. About 20 painful minutes later they came back and gave me the results. "Well, Mr. Good, looks like you have pulled quite a bit of you muscles in your back. It will take quite a while to heal up, like maybe 2 to 4 weeks, and-" I cut him off, "Two to four weeks?! I'm a wrestler! My only way of making money is through the WWE! Can't I just get some strong pain meds and then still wrestle?"

"No, because then you will risk permanently injuring your back. We will give you pain meds, but we cannot let you wrestle. You can still do promos, and stand ringside at your buddies' matches, but no wrestling for 2 to four weeks."

"Shit! Ughhhhh...I'm gonna go stir crazy. Can you send these results to Dr. Sampson? I'm sure Vince is gonna want some results."

"Yup, doing it as we speak. Now we are gonna give you a one month prescription for Vicodin. Remember: NO wrestling whatsoever until you are fully healed. I want you to see Dr. Sampson in two weeks and he will tell you if you are healed then or not. Now you take it easy."  
"Will do doc."

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

I hated to see my baby in pain. He was crying it hurt so bad. I finally decided to take him to the hospital, where they told us that he had pulled many muscles in his back. They told him to not wrestle for 2 to 4 weeks, and gave him a prescription for Vicodin. On the way home we stopped and got the Vicodin filled, and he took one right away. I started to notice a difference in him by the time we got back to the hotel. We walked over to Seth and Roman's room and knocked on the door. We heard Seth yell, "Come in!" So we walked in. Seth was still lying on the bathroom floor next to the toilet, and it was dark in here, and Roman had the covers pulled over his head. "Why is it so dark in here?" I asked, opening the blinds and turning the light on. I heard Roman groan from under the covers. "You okay, Roman?"

His voice barely above a whisper, he said, "Yeah. I just have a migraine, that's all. I'll be okay. So how are you feeling, Jon?"

"My pain got so bad that I started crying. That's when Summer took me to the hospital, where they told me I had pulled many muscles in my back, and that if I wanted to heal properly, I can't wrestle for 2 to 4 weeks. Then they gave me a prescription for Vicodin. It's slowly starting to kick in. Looks like you to will be in quite a few tag team matches without me for the next month."  
"That sucks, man. When ya gonna tell Vince?"

"After we get back to our hotel room. We're heading there now. We'll talk to you later."

We went back to our room where Jon told Vince the bad news. Vince seemed bummed, but told Jon to get better as soon as possible. When he hung up the phone, we both just laid down in the bed and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It was only a few days after we went to the hospital and already Dean was starting to get depressed from not being able to wrestle. One day the depression got bad. I was visiting with Seth and Roman in their hotel room. When I came back to my hotel room I could hear sobbing. The bathroom door was closed. I walked over to it to find that it was locked. I lightly knocked on the door and asked, "Babe, are you okay? Can you let me in?"

"No. I don't want you to see me like this. Go away."

"No, baby, I'm not gonna leave you alone until you let me in and tell me what's wrong."

"Ugh. Fine." He said as he opened the door. I looked at him. He looked so sad and he had a razor out, ready to cut himself. I smacked the razor out of his hand and yelled, "NO BABY DON'T!" I reached for him and gave him a huge hug, where he rested his head in my shoulder and just continued sobbing. "Baby, you need to tell me what's wrong."

"I-I-I'm nothing without wrestling. Pro-wrestling has saved my life and not being able to wrestle for a month is killing me, honey."

"Oh baby..." It made me want to cry seeing him like this. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was the creative team. "Hello?"  
"Yes, Brittanyr? This is Jane. Once again we have another soon to be diva that we want you to mentor."

"What's her name?"  
"Well, her real name is Katie, but her ring name is gonna be Haley Darkness. You, along with the Shield will help train her."  
"Okay. When do we start?"

"Wednesday. You will meet her at the performance center in Tampa. You will train her for 5 hours each day, and she will travel with you whereever you go."  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan. Ummm...I have to go now. You kinda caught me at a bad time. Dean not being able to wrestle is killing him. He is so depressed right now, and I'm trying to cheer him up. Poor thing. Makes me wanna cry seeing him this depressed."

"Awe. Well, just make sure he doesn't hurt himself."  
"I am making sure that he don't hurt himself."

"Okay. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I needed to tell Seth and Roman about how I found Dean. Still hugging him, I walked him over to the bed and made him lay down. "Babe, why don't you just go to sleep for now." I told him.

"Okay..." He said, still crying. I watched as he cried himself to sleep. Then I headed back to Seth and Roman's hotel room and knocked on the door and walked in. "Guys, I need to talk to you. About Jon."  
"What about him?" Roman asked.

"When...when I went back to my room, the bathroom door was locked and I could hear Jon sobbing. I made him let me in and...and..." I couldn't finish the sentence because I had started crying.  
"And what?" Seth said, coughing. He still had the flu.

"Jon...he had a razor out and was about to cut himself. I smacked the razor out of his hand and pulled him into a tight hug where he just sobbed uncontrollably into my shoulder. Jon had a nervous breakdown from not being able to wrestle, guys. I'm worried about him."

"Then don't you think someone should be with him right now?" Roman asked me.  
"He's sleeping. Poor thing, it takes a lot to make a man like Jon to cry. He must be really depressed."

"Yeah. Summer, if it wasn't for pro-wrestling, Jon might not be here today. It saved-" Seth said, but wasn't able to finish because he burst into a coughing fit.

"Also, Jane called me and told me I will be mentoring a new diva named Haley Darkness and that you guys will help me train her."

"Haley Darkness...hmmmm...I like that name." Seth said.

"Wow Seth, are you horny or something?" I laughed.

"Maybe..." He said, blushing, absentmindedly rubbing his cock.

"Ummmm...I'm gonna head back to my room now and leave you and your girlfriend alone." I laughed. I left and made my way back to my room. Jon was still sleeping, occasionally whimpering in his sleep, which was totally adorable.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

I couldn't take it anymore. Not being able to wrestle was making me really depressed. I walked into the bathroom, locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes. Then, something inside me just snapped. I broke down and started crying. I didn't want to live anymore. I grabbed a razor out of my gym bag and was about to cut myself when I heard a knock on the door. "Babe, are you okay? Can you let me in?" It was Brittany. I didn't want her to see me like this, so I told her no and to go away.

Her response was, "No baby. I am not gonna leave you alone until you let me in and tell me what's wrong."  
"Ugh fine." I said as I unlocked the door. I took the razor in my hand and held it to my wrist and was about to slice it across my wrist when the door opened. Brittany saw it and smacked the razor out of my hand and shouted, "NO BABY NO!"

When she pulled me into a hug, I buried my face into her shoulder and just kept crying. I told her that I was nothing without pro-wrestling and that it saved me. She helped me up and led me to the bed where I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up I felt somewhat better, not as depressed. I was embarrassed at my breakdown and even told Brittany that I was embarrassed. "Honey, in my opinion, real men are not afraid to cry. There is no need to be embarrassed. So you had a nervous breakdown? Everybody has at least one in their lifetime. Baby, you just need to focus on getting better quick so you can get back to wrestling. Also, Jane called earlier, and told me that I will be mentoring another newbie. Her ring name will be Haley Darkness and you guys will also help train her. We meet her Wednesday at the performance center."

"Okay. I'm really I'm hoping I'm better by then. If I'm not better, Seth and Roman will have to do most of the training."

It was Wednseday. We were at the performance center waiting for Haley to arrive. I still wasn't feeling good enough to wrestle. Even with the Vicodin, I still had a little bit of lingering back pain. When she arrived, Colby's mouth dropped and he stared at her. She was beautiful. She was short, maybe around 5' 3" or something like that. She walked up to us and we introduced ourselves. I went first. "I'm Dean. I won't be helping you train for another couple weeks because I injured my back about ten days ago. This is my wife, Brittany. She will be giving you tips on how to get into character. As you can see, she cannot wrestle at the moment either."

Roman introduced himself next. "I'm Roman. I will be teaching you finishing moves. For example. One of my finishers is the Spear. Or one of CM Punk's finishers is the GTS. I will help you create your own finisher, or I might even teach you how to spear."

Last, Seth introduced himself. "I'm Seth, but you can call me Colby." He said, blushing. "I will basically be teaching you everything else, so you will be spending a lot of time with me. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, sure, by the way, Colby, you can call me Katie."

_**SETH'S POV**_

I'm amazed. She is beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at her. I felt my cock twitch in my basketball shorts, lord, was she turning me on. I introduced myself to her, with a hint of flirtation in my voice. I began training with her, showing her some of the basic moves. During one of the moves she got particularly close to me and I swear I could feel her trying to grind on me. I'm so glad I'm wearing a jockstrap, otherwise she would feel my hard-on. It was straining furiously against the material though, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I needed some relief. But I couldn't just stop training her just to go masturbate. I had to live with this erection for four more hours. At one moment I had to stop what I was doing because it was getting so uncomfortable. I bent over a little grabbing at my lower stomach. Katie saw and said, "Colby, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Stomach just hurts a little, that's all." I lied smoothly. My cock was angrily trying to escape from its confines, and I felt like I was gonna cum if I got hit in the right spot. I grimaced as I held my stomach tighter, causing Haley to look more concerned. "I'll be okay. Just give me a few minutes, I need to go talk to Dean real quick."

I walked over to Dean, pulled him aside and whispered, "Dude, I need some help. She is turning me on so much that my cock feels like it's gonna explode. I can't just stop training to go masturbate. What should I do? This is getting really uncomfortable, man."

"Tell her you have to take a shit, then go into the bathroom and jerk off for about ten minutes."

"I can't do that. Oh my god I am trying so hard to not moan and grunt right now. Fuckkkk..." I grabbed at my crotch and squeezed it a couple times, which only made it worse. "Shittttt. Ugh this is gonna be a long 4 hours. Ugh I guess I should be getting back to training her." I walked back to the ring and started training with her again. While training, I got an idea. "Hey, Katie?"  
"Yeah, Colby?"  
"You...ummmm...do you want to come back to my hotel room after training?" I was in pain now from being so hard.

"Yeah sure!"

I silently thanked God and continued training her. Somehow, I made it through the last four hours without accidently cumming in my pants. I still had the erection however, and was still very uncomfortable. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. We left and soon made it back to the hotel. I told Roman that Haley was gonna room with me tonight and that he had to get his own hotel room. When we got to our room, I told Katie the truth. "Okay, Katie. Here's the truth. My stomach wasn't hurting earlier. It's just, you are so damn beautiful, and to be honest, you are turning me on so much. You have been turning me on since I first saw you. When you saw me bend over, it wasn't from my stomach, I was trying to gain some control over a very uncomfortable erection. I want you to date me, Katie. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Oh Colby, yes, yes I will be your girlfriend." Our lips crashed together, her tongue invadding my mouth, sucking on my tongue. I pulled back and told her to wait. I went in the bathroom and took my jockstrap off, my cock springing straight up. I put my basketball shorts back on. My erection made a comically large lump in my shorts. I went back to Katie and continued kissing her. She clawed at my clothes and I clawed at hers, getting them off in record time. I couldn't wait any longer. I got on top of her and positioned myself. I eased my cock into her entrance, finding a rhythm with my thrusts. I must have hit the right spot quickly, because she moaned loudly and I could feel her muscles constrict around my dick, causing me to lose it. I moaned loudly and began grunting as my cock exploded its hot load inside of her. "Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk!" I screamed as I felt the cum being sucked out of me. I collapsed next to her, and she rested her head on my chest and we fell asleep with big smiles on our faces.


	17. Chapter 17

We were driving to the next area. It was a long drive, about 10 hours. About two hours into the trip, I had to pee. I kinda wiggled in my seat and whimpered. Jon noticed and askeed me, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I have to pee! Where is the next rest stop, Joe?"

"I'm not sure. Can't you hold it?"  
"I'm pregnant, Joe. Of course I can't hold it."

Haley then started to tease me. "I'm thirsty. I could sure go for some water right about now." I crossed my legs, whimpering. I told Seth to look up where the next rest area was. "Ummm...let's see...the next rest stop is about 100 miles away."

"Aghghhhh!" I screamed, grabbing at my crotch. "I'm not gonna make it a hundred miles without pissing myself!" I started crying.

Haley was looking up youtube videos on her phone. I was looking out the window when I heard water running. I looked around, finally seeing that Haley was playing a youtube video of a waterfall on her phone. "Haley! Why?" I screamed at her. I couldn't take it anymore. I was either gonna have to have Roman pull over, or I was gonna piss myself. "Joe, pull over now! I need to get out!"  
He pulled over, and I opened the door right away, running to a tree. I pulled my pants down and squatted behind the tree and pissed. When I was done I pulled up my pants and walked back to the van. "Better?" Jon asked me.

"Yeah. I almost didn't make it. No thanks to Haley!"

"Hehehehehehe." Haley laughed.

"I'm gonna get you back one of these days. You just watch."

I laid my head on Jon's shoulder and quickly fell asleep. A couple hours later I woke up to moaning. I looked at the very back to see Seth and Haley making out like there's no tomorrow. She was groping him and everything. Damn they were making me horny. I looked over at Jon, who was sleeping soundly. I lightly rubbed my hand over his crotch, causing his cock to rise. But he stayed asleep. I stuck my hand down his pants to discover he was going commando today. I gripped at his tip with my fingers, causing him to moan, even though he stayed asleep. I wanted him to wake up, dammit! I reached down further and gripped at his balls just barely enough for him to feel a twinge of pain. "Unnngnhhhh..." He said, slowly waking up. I had already pulled my hand out of his pants. "Huh? Where are we? Man that was some dream." He moaned.

"That wasn't a dream, honey. Hehe." I said as I kissed him, and rubbing his growing bulge. He moaned, and then Roman yelled at me, Jon, Haley, and Seth. "Can't you guys keep it in your pants? Geez! That's just what I wanna hear this whole car ride is you guys moaning!" He yelled sarcastically.

"Sorry, Joe. How about we stop at a hotel for the night?" Seth suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'm getting tired anyway."

So we found a decent hotel. Roman got his own room, me and Jon got a room, and Haley and Seth got a room.

_**ROMAN'S POV**_

Oh my god. They were all making out for the better half of the trip. It was making me horny. Unggghhh. I yelled at them, and Seth suggested that we stop at a hotel for the night. So I did. I got my room and went to it. Ughhhh I was so horny. I couldn't wait to meet up with Mallory at the next city. I rubbed at my growing bulge, moaning. I took all my clothes off and pulled out my cock. Lightly stroking it, then squeezing the tip. "Ohhhhhhhh..." I moaned. Going a little bit faster, I bucked my hips into my hands, going faster and faster until I peaked, cumming into my hands. I went and washed my hands, and then I went to bed.

We made it to the next city the next day. We met up with Mallory at the hotel. She looked amazing. She already had a small baby bump. When I saw her, I embraced her in a hug. "I've missed you. I also want to introduce you to Haley. She is our newest diva in training, and is also dating Seth. Haley, this is Mallory. She's my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Haley."  
"Nice to meet you too, Mallory."

We headed to the nearest Crossfit gym where we worked out. Even Brittany and Mallory were able to work out a little on the treadmills. Suddenly, I saw Mallory stop her treadmill, and run toward the bathroom. I figured she was getting sick. I went in after her and found that I was right. I held her hair back for her while she vomited. Then the door opened, Brittany running in and to a toilet, where she also threw up. Soon Dean was in here holding her hair back also. We decided to finish up for the day, and headed back to the hotel until it was time to go to Raw.


	18. Chapter 18

Haley was getting ready for her very first match, which was against Cameron. I was giving her tips. "Towards the end, as she is getting up, spear her. If she gets up, spear her again. Then, don't waste no time, pin her right away. Now get out there and kick her ass!" I gave her a quick hug and she went out to her match.

I watched as she and Cameron fought back and forth. Finally, when Cameron looked like she didn't have any energy left in her, Haley speared her. She got up, and Haley speared her again. This time, Cameron stayed down and Haley pinned her, counting with the referee to three. As soon as the referee hit three, the ring announcer yelled, "Here is your winner, Haley Darkness!"

Haley headed back to our locker room, where we all congratulated her. Seth pulled her into a passionate kiss and said, "Good job, babe."

Dean was still unable to wrestle, so Seth and Roman had a tag team match against the Prime Time Players. They easily won. Dean sighed and said, "Ugh. I wish my back would heal already. I really want to wrestle."

"Well, how about you not take the Vicodin tomorrow and see how your back reacts?"

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea. If it starts to hurt then I can't wrestle, if it don't hurt, then I'm ready to wrestle again."

After Raw was over, we all headed back to the hotel and got three rooms. One for me and Jon, one for Katie and Colby, and one for Roman and Mallory. Jon and I searched the TV for something to watch. Finally we came to a scary movie. It was Mama. I laid my head on Jon's chest while watching it. During an especially scary part, I hid my face in Jon's chest and whimpered. He hugged me and we continued watching the movie. Suddenly, I heard loud moaning. I then remembered that Seth and Katie were in the room next to us. I chuckled. Jon looked at me and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Mute the TV and listen, you will know what I'm laughing at." So he muted the TV and then heard Haley and Seth moaning. "Oh my god hahaha. I'm glad they hit it off good. Ugh that's another reason I hope my back heals soon. I'm fucking horny as fuck. I don't just want a blowjob, I want to get fucked. But I don't want to risk injuring my back anymore. Ughhhhhh..." He started rubbing at his growing bulge.

"Honey, I have an idea. Pull down your boxers."

"Okay. He pulled down his boxers and I instantly started stroking his cock. He moaned as it sprang to life. I started gliding my hand up and down it, causing Jon to grunt. He began bucking his hips into my hands, moaning while doing so. As I glided my hand faster and faster, he kept moaning louder and louder. "Ohhhhhhh, Brittany...you have no idea how good that feels...unnnnnnngghhhh." He said, throwing his head back in pleasure. Little drops of precum were starting to form on the tip of his dick, so I put my mouth to the tip and licked them off. I started sucking quickly, causing more moans and grunts to come out of Jon's mouth. "Fuckkkkkk...that feels so ungggghhhh...so good. Soon..."

I began stroking him again while still sucking and he almost screamed my name out. "Ohhhhhhhhh BRITTANY! I'm gonna cum! I need to cum! Ohhhhhhhhh FUCKkkkkkkkkk!" He screamed as he shot his hot load down my throat. "Ohhhhhh shittttt...that was amazing..." He laid his head on my chest, not even bothering to put his boxers back on.

Jon had fallen asleep, but I couldn't sleep. The twins were kicking up a storm and I also was feeling nauseous. I took an anti-nausea pill, and the nausea went away. But then my head started to hurt. I couldn't take anything for it. About an hour later it was hurting so bad I was almost in tears. I still couldn't sleep, and the pain in my head just kept getting worse and worse. I laid my head on Jon's chest and started crying silently. Jon woke up and heard me and asked, "Babe, what's wrong?"  
"I have a migraine. Oh it hurts so bad!"

Jon got up and said, "Hold on, baby. I'll be right back." He went over to his gym bag and grabbed something out of it, then went into the bathroom. I heard water running. When he came back, he had a warm, wet washcloth that he folded up and put on my forehead. It seemed to help a little bit, but I still couldn't fall asleep. Jon had passed out again as soon as his head hit the pillow. I just laid in the dark listening to Jon snore. When I felt the twins calm down, I attempted to go to sleep again. I passed out within 10 minutes of closing my eyes.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

It was the first day since it was prescribed to me that I didn't take the Vicodin. I wanted to see how my back would react and if it was healed up enough to wrestle again. It has been two hours since I woke up and still no back pain. This is a good sign. I'm gonna give it a few more hours, then I will head in to see Dr. Sampson. Poor Brittany still had a migraine. I felt bad for her. She crying from the pain. I wish I could help her. I needed to go to Crossfit with the rest of the gang but I didn't want to leave her here all by herself. I called Seth and Roman's rooms and told them to come down here. When they walked in, I told them, "Guys, really want to go to Crossfit with you, but Brittany has a migraine and I don't think she should be left here alone.

"I'll stay here with her, Jon. You go ahead to Crossfit." Mallory said. "Brittany will be okay."

"Okay, Brittany? You call me if you need anything, okay?" I told her.  
"Okay." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

**_BRITTANY'S POV_**

I slept most of the afternoon. My migraine went away for the most part, but I still had a slight headache. When Jon got back from Crossfit, I asked him how his back was doing. "Great actually. No pain whatsoever. I'm healed! Yes! How are you feeling baby?" He asked me.  
"Still have a small headache, but it isn't anywhere near as bad as it was last night. I'm glad you are feeling better, babe. I hated seeing you so depressed."

"Yeah, me too. Man I am tired as fuck! But we still have Smackdown tapings to go to. Let's do this."

We went to the arena and Dean got medically cleared by Dr. Sampson. We went through Smackdown taping quickly and when we got back to the hotel, Jon and I both passed out as soon as we hit the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

_**KATIE'S POV**_

Today I had a match against Kaitlyn. I waited for the announcer to say my name, then I made my way down the stairs to the ring. Kaitlyn came out next, getting lots of cheers from the crowd. Me and her wrestled back and forth when suddenly she got the upper hand on me. As I went to get back up, she speared me hard, and I heard something snap, followed by intense pain. I grabbed at my stomach. I deseperately wanted the ref to stop the match, but I fought through the pain. Finally, she pinned me and won. I wasn't upset about losing, I just wanted to get out of that ring and to my Sethie. I walked back up the stairs holding my ribcage. When I got back to our locker room, Seth saw the pained look on my face and asked me, "Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"My rib is killing me. I think I may have broken it when Kaitlyn speared me. Babe, it hurts so bad." I began crying from the pain. "Hold on, baby. I'll go get Dr. Sampson." Seth told me and left. When they came back, Dr. Sampson examined me. "Looks like you are just badly bruised, Haley. Take it easy for a few days and relax. No wrestling for a week. Let's get you taped up."

I was given pain meds, and sent back to the hotel, where I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

I think it was about an hour or so later when I felt my body being shook, waking up to see Seth shaking me. He looked uncomfortable. "Ungggghhhh...Katie...I'm horny...let's have sex..." He started to bite my neck, but I winced in pain and said, "Colby, I can't...my rib hurts too badly..."

Seth grabbed at his crotch with both hands and moaned loudly. "Ohhhhhhh..."

**_SETH'S POV_**

Holy fuck I am horny...I want sex...now...ughhhhh. I look over at Katie. She is sleeping. I need sex...now. I shake her awake and say, "Ungggghhhh...Katie...I'm horny...let's have sex..." I start biting her neck. She pushes me away and says, "Colby, I can't...my rib hurts too badly..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed at my crotch with both hands and started massaging myself. "Ohhhhhhhhh..." I moaned loudly. I pulled my boxers down right there and started stoking myself quickly, my already hard cock getting harder. I bit my lip, trying to not scream in pleasure. I look over at Katie, who is watching me. I want her so badly right now. Ughhhhhh...this is gonna be a long week without sex. My raging hard-on was not going away, and it was starting to hurt. I got an idea. "Katie?"  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"Ummm...I know you hurt too much for normal sex, but what about oral?"  
"Ummmm...sure, I guess."

I got on top of her, careful to not touch her ribs. The instant she put her mouth on my dick, I moaned loudly, almost screaming. It just felt THAT good. She had a talented tongue. I bucked my hips in rhythm with her sucks. I felt that familiar feeling begin in the pit of my stomach and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. "Ungggghhhh, baby, I need to cum...ohhhhhhh...can I cum?"  
She gave me the thumbs up, and I felt my hot load being shot into her mouth in short bursts. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Fuckkkkkkkkk!" I screamed, throwing my head back in pleasure as I climaxed. Finally satisfied, I got off of Katie and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

Oh my god. It feels soooo good to be wrestling again. I am nothing without pro-wrestling. Tonight on Smackdown I have a match against Dolph Ziggler. If he wins, then he gets a title shot against me at Night of Champions.

_**Several hours later**_

Dolph beat me via disqualification because Seth and Roman interfered in my match. This means he gets a title shot at Night of Champions, which is on Sunday, two nights away. Am I nervous? Nahhhh. I'm gonna kick his ass!

_**Night of Champions**_

I was excited to kick Dolph's ass. We wrestled back and forth for a while. We had some close calls where he pinned me, but I kicked out. Finally, I pinned him, counting to three with the ref. Once I won, Seth and Roman came down and cheered with me. I looked at the announcer's table where Brittany was sitting with JBL, Michael Cole, and Jerry "The King" Lawler. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then, I went and sat by her, as it was time for Seth and Roman's match against The Prime Time Players: Titus O'Neil and Darren Young. Haley and Mallory had come out to watch them, and they were sitting with us as well. "Fuck!" I cursed silently when I was sure that Seth wasn't gonna kick out of the pin he was in. But then Roman made the save and tagged himself in. I breathed a sigh of relief. They fought back and forth, until Roman speared them and got the pin. We all cheered when they won, and I went into the ring to celebrate with them.

_**The next day...**_

At Raw, Dolph Ziggler got a rematch from last night. We fought each other back and forth for a while, but then, out of nowhere, Dolph hit the ZigZag on me. He pinned me right away, and won. I thought to myself, '_What the actual fuck just happened? I was supposed to win!_'

My head hurt a little bit from the impact of his move. I was in shock that I lost. But then I remembered that this wasn't a title match. But the loss does mean that he gets another title shot. Ughhhhh...I wish I could just keep this belt forever...

**_BRITTANY'S POV_**

Ugh. Just ugh. My stomach is huge. Even though I am only five months pregnant, I already look like I am about to pop. I feel ugly. I can't sleep. And it seems like I am running, or shall I say waddling, to the bathroom ever five minutes.

On the one night that I actually can fall asleep, Dean has to wake me up. "Baby, wake up. Ungggghhhh..." I know that groan anywhere. Jon is horny. I am not in the mood for sex.

I wake up and look at him with a scowl and say, "Why the actual fuck did you wake me up?!"

He groans again and says, "Ungggghhhh...baby, I'm so fucking horny...ohhhhhh...fuck me now..."

"Honey, why would you want to fuck someone as ugly as me?"

"Ungggghhhh...babe...you aren't ugly...you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Ohhhhhhhhh..." He groaned. "Baby, it hurts, I'm so horny that it hurts...ohhhhhhhhh..." He turned over onto his stomach and gripped at his crotch with both hands, humping them, groaning. "OHHHHHH...babe...please...please...please fuck me..."

"Baby, I'm not in the mood right now...let me get into a good mood. Hand me the laptop." I figured what else to get me in the mood than reading a fanfiction. I looked up one that would have Jon and Colby in it and read it. I don't know why, but when I read slashfics about the boys, I always get really horny. Taking a quick break from reading, I look over at Jon, who is still groaning and massaging himself. I continue reading until I am really horny. I set the laptop aside and look at Jon, pulling him closer to me. I nibble at his earlobe, causing him to moan loudly. He finds that sensative spot on my neck and bites down hard. I gasp and then moan whorishly. "Ohhhhhh...Jon..." I claw at his boxers, trying to get them off as fast as I can. I finally get them off of him, revealing his large, thick cock. He struggles to get my pajamas off of me without ruining them. Once he gets them off, he gets on top of me and starts nibbling on my nipple. I shiver because it feels sooooo good. With one hand, he kneads at my breast and fingers my clit with his other hand. "Hmmmm...not wet enough yet..." He said, delving his fingers deeper into me. Between him kneading my breast and fingering my vagina, I can't take it anymore. I moan and have my first orgasm of the night as I cum hard around his fingers. He takes his fingers out of my vagina and sticks them in my mouth, and I taste my own juices. Then he pulls his fingers out of my mouth and kisses me passionately, tasting my juices on his tongue. He positions himself, and eases his dick into me, then picks up speed. Now he is pounding into me hard as fuck. I claw at his shoulders, drawing blood. He starts grunting. Hearing him grunt, I cum a second time and moan loudly. He continues to ram himself into me, grunting faster and faster each time. Suddenly he hits my G-Spot, and I scream. "JONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I cum again, and when he hears me scream my name he screams, "Ungggghhhhhh BRITTANY! Ungggghhhh FUCKkkkkkkkk!" I feel his cock twitch several times, each time more and more cum is shot out. He pulls out of me, and we collapse breathlessly on the bed. "I love you so much, Brittany." He tells me. I kiss him and say, "I love you too, Jon." And we fall asleep in each others arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**_ROMAN'S POV_**

I'm so nervous. Today is the day of Mallory's first doctor's appointment and I am going with her. I woke her up so she could get ready. I can't stop thinking about it. I sit down on my bed and put my face in my hands. I'm so nervous I could cry. Mallory comes out of the shower and sees me and asks me, "Roro, what's wrong?"

I look up and say, "Huh? Oh...nothing..." I lie.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I can't let her see how nervous I am. Finally, we a ready to go. The whole car ride there is silent. I feel like I'm gonna have a panic attack. Finally, we arrive at the doctor's office. We walk in and let them know we are here. I go and sit down with her. Not long after that, I hear, "Mallory Rose?" It's the nurse. We are ready to go back there. They weigh her, and then give her a cup to pee in. While she does that, I go sit down in the room. I am a nervous wreck. I am scared shitless about being a father. With me being on the road so much, I feel like I wont be a good father. Mallory comes in the room and lays on the table. Shortly, the doctor comes in. "Well, I'm gonna get right to the point. You are definitely pregnant. But, you have higher HCG levels than normal. Let's get to the ultrasound right away." Mallory lifts her shirt up slightly, and the doctor squirts warm jelly on her stomach, then starts the ultrasound. "Well...You are about 12 weeks pregnant, and..." He moves the thing around some more and says, "I see two fetuses. Congrats. You two are having twins."

I feel sick to my stomach. Twins? I'm gonna be a father of twins? Great. That's one more baby I won't get to see much because of my job. One more baby that I feel like I'm gonna be a bad father to. I rush out of the room, leaving Mallory wondering what's wrong with me. I go outside, and call Jon and Brittany. Jon answers the phone says, "Hello? What's up Joe? How did the appointment go?"

When I try to say something, I burst into tears. "It-it-it" But I can't get any words out. Jon says, "Joe...breathe...calm down...what's wrong? Did she...lose the baby?"  
I calm down enough to say, "No...just the opposite..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It-it-it's t-t-t-twins..." I stutter out.

"Well that's wonderful! Why are you freaking out so badly about it?"

"Because...I'm not good father material...those babies will hardly ever see me because of my job. I'm just so...scared."  
"Joe, look who you are talking to. You think I'm gonna be the perfect father? You seem to have forgotten that Brittany is having twins too. I get just as worried as you sometimes, because I'm scared I'll turn out to be just like my father."

"You? Just like your father? Dude. You are the farthest thing from your father. I don't see you becoming an alcoholic and being in and out of jail all of you kids' lives. You are gonna be a wonderful father. You have a good job, one that will support your family well. Jon, those girls are gonna be spoiled."  
"Joe, you seem to be forgetting that you and me work together. Your kids are gonna be just as spoiled as mine. Bro, you are gonna be a great father. Why don't you and Mallory just do the same thing Brittany and I are gonna do and bring them with you everywhere. Her and I have decided that we aren't gonna leave OUR kids in daycare. During my matches, she is gonna watch them in the locker room, and during her matches I will be watching them. Then any other time we will be watching them together. Do you know what they are yet?"

"No...I ran out of the room before they could say anything."  
"Oh well you better get back in there then. Stop by our room when you get back. We ain't going anywhere just yet."

"Mkay. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for calming me down, Jon."

"No problem. What are best friends for?"

I hung up the phone and went back inside. They let me back in the back rooms and I quickly found Mallory's room. She looked at me and said, "You okay babe?"

"Yeah...just needed to get some fresh air. Felt like I was gonna puke...I'm good now, though." I kinda lied. I didn't need her knowing that I had a breakdown. "So...uh...is it too early to find out the genders?"

"Nope. I was waiting for you to come back so I could tell you two together. You sure you are gonna be okay, Joe?" The doctor asked me.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Now, what are they?" I asked the doc.

"Let's see..." He moved the thing around, "Baby A is...a boy. Baby B is...another boy! And, they are sharing a placenta and amniotic sac, which means that you are gonna have identical twin boys. Congratulations." He gave Mallory a towel to wipe the gel off of her stomach. I was so happy. Two boys to carry on the Anoa'i name. Two boys that will most likely be wrestlers when they grow up. Mallory got off the table and I picked her up and gave her a bear hug, and I started crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Mallory looked up at me.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy that you are having boys! Two boys...to carry on the Anoa'i name. Two boys that will be future wrestlers. I love you, babe."

"Oh baby, I love you too. I know we can do this. We will be wonderful parents." Mallory told me. Suddenly she had a sick look on her face, and she ran to the bathroom. I followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back while she started vomiting. She has been doing a lot of that since she got pregnant and I am worried for her that it won't stop once she reaches the second trimester. Once she stops vomiting I cradle her in my arms for a few seconds, telling her I love her. Once I am sure she is done puking, we leave the doctor's office and drive back to the hotel, where we go directly up to Jon and Brittany's room. I knock on the door and they let us in. Mallory instantly ran into the bathroom where I heard her puking. "Give me a few minutes, guys." I said as I walked into the bathroom and held Mallory's hair back again. Once she was done, I grabbed the trash can just in case and we left the bathroom. "I feel for ya, Mallory. Mine still hasn't gone away and I'm already in my second trimester." Brittany told her.

"Yeah...it sucks..."

"So...how did the appointment go?" Jon asked us.

"Well, she is 12 weeks pregnant, so she is farther than we thought she was. We're ummm...having twins also. Identical twin boys to be exact."  
"Awwwww! Our kids can marry each other!" Brittany giggled.

Mallory smiled and said, "That would be cool. Ughhh I'll be right back. Damn bladder..." She went into the bathroom and shut the door. "So, Brittany, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Eh...my morning sickness still hasn't gone away. I feel fat. My back hurts and my ankles are swollen. The only good thing that's been happening is I've been horny all the time."

"It's true. Hehehe..." Jon smiled. "I've been in pure bliss since she got pregnant." He absentmindedly rubbed at his crotch.

"Shall I leave you and Brittany alone? Haha.."

Jon realized what he was doing and blushed, pulling his hand away from his crotch.

"Ooooohhh is Jon embarrassed?" I said, mocking him. "Haha! Well, I guess we'll leave you and Brittany alone to get busy. We're gonna go back to our room as soon as Mallory get's out of the bathroom." Just as I said that, She walked out of the bathroom. We said goodbye to Jon and Brittany and walked back to our room, where we both fell fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_**DEAN'S POV**_

Oh my gosh...Brittany talking about being horny all the time made me horny. While I was talking I didn't realize that my hand made it's way down to my crotch. Joe caught me and called me out, mocking me. I blushed. After Mallory got out of the bathroom, her and Joe went back to their room so Brittany and I could have alone time. I brought her closer to me and began kissing her. She nibbled on my ear a tiny bit, causing me to moan. My semi-hard cock became fully hard within seconds. "Ohhh..." I moaned softly. I started clawing at her shirt and shorts, fighting to get them off, while she did the same to my clothes. When she got down to my boxers, she didn't take them off. Instead, she began teasing me by massaging my junk through the thin material. I began moaning loudly and grunting softly. She wouldn't stop teasing me. I felt like taking my boxers off and shoving her head onto my dick. But I didn't do that. She started massaging faster and I growled. "Brittany..." I whined.

She just kept teasing me and it was driving me crazy. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Aghhhh just fuck me already, Brittany!" I growled at her. She took my boxers off but then just started teasing me again. FUCK! I flipped her over so she was on the bottom. "You have done it now, Summer. You have teased daddy too much...now I must teach you a lesson." I said as I positioned myself in front of her entrance and rammed my painfully hard dick into her. She gripped the sheets in ecstasy, and threw her head back. As I kept hitting her G-Spot, she had her first orgasm of the night. Still far from climaxing myself, I kept thrusting in and out of her, pounding into her each time. She climaxed again, screaming my name. "Ungggggggg JON!"

Her tunnel contracted against my dick quickly, throwing me over the edge. I came hard, my milky white semen filling her in quick, short bursts. "Ohhhh fuckkkkk...Brittany...unghhhh." I grunted.

"Have you learned your lesson, Brittany?"

"Yes daddy."

I collapsed next to her, laying my head on her stomach. Suddenly, one of the babies kicked my ear. I sat up and gasped. "What's wrong babe?" Brittany asked me.

"One of the babies just kicked at my ear when I laid my head on your stomach!" I said, smiling. That made me so happy. I just thought about when they would be born. They would definitely be daddy's girls. I am gonna spoil them so much. I rested my head back on Brittany's belly and fell asleep like that.

_**ROMAN'S POV**_

Ugh. Not long after getting back to mine and Mal's hotel room, my head started to hurt and I felt dizzy. I sat on the bed and brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. Mal saw me and looked worried. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Just starting to get a migraine and I'm also feeling dizzy. I'll be okay...I hope."

"Well, why don't you lay down and try to take a nap." She quietly asked me, shutting all the blinds and turning all the lights off. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep with this pain so I just laid in bed and closed my eyes, even if I didn't fall asleep. This was the kind of migraine that not even pain meds took away. I laid under the covers in the fetal position, my head feeling like it was gonna explode. "Ah fuck this hurts so fucking bad." I whispered.

"Did you hit your head recently? Could you maybe have a concussion?" Mallory asked me. She wasn't whispering so her voice made my head hurt worse. "I don't know. I don't remember hitting my head hard on anything, not even during a match. Babe...it hurts...it hurts..." I started crying from the pain.

"Sweetie...you want me to take you to the emergency room?" Mal quietly asked me.

"Sure...can you call Jon and Colby and let them know what's going on? If I do have a concussion, I won't be able to wrestle for a while."

"Yeah sure. Just give me a few minutes." She grabbed my cell and walked out into the hallway to make the phone calls.

_**SETH'S POV  
**_While me and Katie were making out, the phone rang. It was Roman. I answered, only to hear Mallory's voice. She sounded worried "Seth?"

"Hey Mallory. What's up?"

"It's Roman. I have to take him to the ER."

Surprised, I said, "What?! Why?"

"He's got a really bad migraine. He's crying, Seth. That's how bad it is."

"He gets those a lot. They run in his family. Both his parents get them and so does his brother and sister. But to be so bad that he's crying? I've never heard that before."  
"Is there any possibility he might have a concussion, Seth?"

"Possible. With him having migraines already, even the slightest concussion can make his migraines worse. But I don't remember him ever hitting his head in the ring or anywhere else. Wait for us. We'll go with you. Katie and I will meet you there in a few minutes."

_**DEAN'S POV**_

My cell phone rang, waking me up out of a dead sleep. It was Roman. I answered, hearing Mallory's voice. "Dean?" She sounded really worried.

"Sup Mal?"

"I need to take Roman to the emergency room."

"Oh my god. Is he okay?"  
"I don't know. He has a really bad migraine, so bad that he's crying."

"That's not good. Wait for Brittany and I. We will go with also."

"Okay...bye Dean."  
"Bye."

_**MALLORY'S POV**_

I'm so scared for Ro. Something about this migraine isn't normal. I'm waiting in the hallway when I see Dean, Seth, Katie and Brittany heading down the hallway. We all go into the hotel room. Dean and Seth rush to Roman's beside and help him out of bed. "Dude...can you walk?" Dean quietly asks him.

"Yeah...just really, really dizzy, that's all. Guys. I'm scared. I've never had a migraine this bad before. Something's not right." Roman whispered. I got a big hoodie out of Ro's gym bag and gave it to him to put on. He put it on and pulled the hood up, then I also gave him his sunglasses to put on. We all made out way to the 7 passenger rental van and got in. We drove to the nearest ER. The whole drive there was silent except for Roman's soft cries. Seth drove, Katie sat in the passenger seat, Dean and Summer sat in the middle row of seats and I sat in the back with Roman laying his head in my lap. I massaged his temples, hoping that it would alleviate some of the pain. I noticed he stopped crying, so I think rubbing his temples is working. We arrived at the ER, and Seth and Dean helped him into the building. They brought him back right away, but would only let me go back there with him. "Sorry guys. I'll come back out here every now and then and update you guys."

So we went back and into a room where we waited for a doctor. A female doctor came in and asked, "What seems to be the problem today, Mr. Anoa'i?"

"Migraines run in my family and I usually have them, but this migraine is worse than normal. And I'm really dizzy. I'm a professional wrestler, but I don't remember ever hitting my head hard on anything. It hurts so bad I was crying earlier. I never cry when I have migraines."

"Well, let's get your vitals first, Mr-"

"Please. Call me Joe or Roman.

"Okay then. Let's get your vitals first, Roman."

She took his temperature, pulse, and blood pressure. "Oh my..."

"What's wrong doc?" I asked her.

"Well, Roman, I think I know why this migraine is worse than usual."

"Why?"

"Your blood pressure is dangerously high. Have you been really stressed lately?"  
"Yeah I have. The storyline I am currently in...and just found out yesterday that Mallory and I are expecting twins."

"Congrats. Well, what we are gonna do is give you an IV full of blood pressure medication, and a prescription for a high blood pressure pill. You are to take it at all times as prescribed, and as long as you take it, you can live life the way you have been living it."

"Okay thanks doc."

"Babe, I'm gonna go let everybody know what's going on real quick. I'll be right back." I told him.

"Okay, babe. Love you."

"Love you too."

So I went out to the lobby and told Dean, Seth, Katie and Brittany what was going on. They nodded and I went back to Roman's room. We were there about an hour, then we left and went to the pharmacy and then went back to the hotel. We all went to our respective hotel rooms, and Roman and I went right to sleep when we got in our room.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **In case y'all were getting confused, Haley is just Katie's ring name. So occassionally I will call her Haley, but most of the time I will call her Katie. _

_**ROMAN'S POV**_

I had gone to sleep for the rest of the night to sleep the migraine off. I was just now waking up. I looked at the clock and it said 3am. My migraine was gone and I was horny. I didn't really want to wake Mal up, so I quietly got up, going into the bathroom. I pulled down my boxers and started stroking myself slowly, my cock getting hard quickly. I moaned softly. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "Babe are you almost done? I have to pee!" It was Mal, thinking I was going to the bathroom. "Yeah just give me a few minutes baby." I fumbled with my cock trying to tuck it back into my boxers but it made a comically large tent in the fabric. "Babe! I have to go now! Hurry up!"

I went to the sink and washed my hands, when I heard Mallory start crying. "I don't know if I can hold it much longer baby! I'm already crossing my legs as hard as I can. Oh no!"

I unlocked the door and opened it, seeing Mallory looking really uncomfortable holding herself and crossing her legs. She ran into the bathroom and didn't even bother shutting the door. I went to the bed and laid down and covered up, but my erection was still very visible. I laid on my side so it wouldn't be as visible. Mallory came out of the bathroom and laid down next to me. I cuddled up closer to her, hoping she would get the hint that I was horny. Luckily, she did. "Oh, baby...it's three in the morning. Can't you wait for the morning to come?"

"Ummm...not really babe...c'mon help me out here...it ain't gonna go down by itself..."

"Babe I-"

I put my finger to her mouth and softly kissed her, helping her get in the mood. I gently removed her clothes, and continued kissing her until she was ready for more. "You ready babe?" I asked her.

"Mmmm...yeah...I'm ready."  
I gently eased my hard cock into her, grunting at her tightness. "Unnhh Mal...you're so tight..." I continued softly thrusting into her, until she moaned, "Ohhhhh...Roman...faster...harder..."

So I sped up my thrusts, until I was hitting her spot very frequently. Suddenly, she screamed, "ROMANNNN!" And came hard around my dick. That sent me over the edge as my cock shot spurt after spurt of milky cum into her hot tunnel. "Ohhhhhh Mallllllloryyyy...fuckkkkkkk." I moaned loudly.

I pulled out of her and said, "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome...next time, don't be afraid to wake me up, okay?"  
"Okay, babe. Mallory, I need to ask you something."

I pulled a tiny velvety blue box out of the nightstand and walked over to her side of the bed. I got down on one knee and asked, "Mallory Rose, will you please marry me?"

I saw tears for in her eyes as she said, "Yes, Joe...yes I will marry you." She threw her arms around me in a hug. When she let go I opened the box and slipped the ring on her finger. "Oh Roman, I love it. I love you." She leaned in and gave me a kiss. We laid back down and fell asleep.

_**DEAN'S POV**_

I woke up to my phone going off, letting me know I had a text message. I grabbed my phone and looked at it. It was from Roman.

_**~Text~ Dude...I did it...I finally did it...**_

I was curious as to what he was talking about.

_**~Text~ Did what?**_

_**~Text~ I...I proposed to Mallory! And she said yes!**_

_**~Text~ Well, congrats, bro! When's the big day?**_

_**~Text~ We don't know yet, but we it to be before the boys are born. Probably in a couple months. I want you and Colby to be my best men. Then I'll pick a few of the guys off the roster to be groomsmen. I'm thinking Ziggler, Miz, Cena, Cody Rhodes, Fandango, Hornswaggle, and Punk. **_

_**~Text~ What about bridesmaids? **_

_**~Text~ I'm letting Mallory pick them. I know she wants Brittany to be the maid of honor. **_

_**~Text~ Well that's awesome bro! If ya need help planning it, Brittany and I are here to help. Yo I'm gonna have to talk to you later I have to go take a shower. **_

_**~Text~ Alright. See you later Jon.**_

I got clean clothes out of my gym bag and went into the bathroom and got in the shower.

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was Mallory. I answered and said in a tired voice, "Hello?"

"Oh my god, Brittany...oh my god..." She sounded really happy and excited about something.

"What's up, Mal?"

"Ro-Ro-Ro-"

"Spit it out woman!"

"ROMAN PROPOSED TO ME!"

"He did? Congrats hun!"

"Thank you! First things first. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"I'd love to be your maid of honor! Now what about bridesmaids?"  
"So far I only have Katie and Lynna on my mind. Probably Nikki and Brie Bella also, Natalya, AJ, Kaitlyn, and Aksana."

"What are the colors gonna be?"

"We aren't sure yet."

"When is the wedding anyway?"

"Well, we want to get married before the boys are born, and I don't really want to be the only pregnant one at the wedding so we're thinking in a couple months."  
"Ugh, chicka, you know how hard it is to find a bridesmaids dress that will fit me?"

"Brittany, it's gonna be just as hard finding a wedding dress that will fit me."

"Oh, right."

"Well, anyway, I'm gonna go call Lynna and tell her the big news. I'll talk to you later, Brittany!"

"Bye Mal!"

I really wasn't feeling good, so I laid back down. About ten minutes later Jon came out of the bathroom. He looked at me and asked, "Baby? Are you okay?"

"Yeah babe, just don't feel too well..." I said, coughing. Then I sneezed. "Babe, I think I have a cold..." I shivered, knowing then that I had a fever. Suddenly I broke into a fit of sneezing, one right after the other. "Babe I need some Kleenex, quick!"

Jon reached for the Kleenex and handed it to me. He got on the bed with me, and sat next to me, holding me.

"Sweetie, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna take care of you until you get better. I love you." Jon told me.

"Thanks baby-" ***Sneezes*** "I love you too." I started coughing real hard, so hard that I couldn't catch my breath. Jon leaned me forward and rubbed my back.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Seth and Katie. "Yo, bro, you ready to go to CrossFit?" Seth asked us.

"I dunno Seth...Brittany is sick, I don't think I should leave her here alone."

"I'll stay here with her." Katie said.

"You sure Katie? How are you gonna work out?" Seth asked her, hugging her.

"Yeah I'll just go for a run later or something like that."

"Okay."

Dean came up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, babe. I'll be back in a few hours, you just focus on getting better."

***Coughs* **"I love you too, Jon."

With that, him and Seth went to find Roman. A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. Katie yelled, "Come in!" and the door opened. It was Mallory. "Hey Mal..." I said weakly.

"Brittany, are you okay?" She asked me.

"No, I've got a cold." I said, coughing hard.

"You want anything to eat? I can go get you some soup." Mallory asked me.

"Yeah, I guess...as long as I don't start puking." I coughed, not able to catch my breath this time. Katie leaned me forward and rubbed my back, just like Jon did. When I could finally catch my breath, I asked, or at least tried to ask (I had lost my voice already), Katie for something to drink out of the mini-fridge. She heard me and went and got me some Sunny D. "Thanks, Katie." I whispered.

"You're welcome, Brittany. Mallory, since you're going out, you should pick up some soup for me and you also. Just so we have something to eat."  
"Okay, what kind do you want, Brittany?"

"Chicken noodle."

"What about you, Katie?"

"Same."

"Okay three orders of chicken noodle soup then. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Bye Mal."

I started coughing again, and this time I couldn't stop. Even when Katie rubbed my back, I still couldn't stop. I tried taking a drink of my Sunny D, but that didn't work either. Katie had a worried look on her face and asked, "Want me to text Jon?"

I nodded my head, still coughing.

_**KATIE'S POV  
**_Brittany was in a coughing fit and rubbing her back or drinking something wasn't helping. So I grabbed Summer's phone and texted Jon.

_**~Text~ Hey, It's Katie. **_A few minutes later he texted me back.

_**~Text~ What's up?**_

_**~Text~ Ummm...Summer can't stop coughing. I tried rubbing her back and giving her something to drink but she can't stop. What should I do?**_

_**~Text~ Keep her calm, I'll go to the store and pick up some cough medicine and we'll be back in about 30 minutes. How about you get her some soup?**_

_**~Text~ Mallory's already on top of that. I can call her and have her pick up 3 more orders if you want me to. Chicken noodle sound okay to you?**_

_**~Text~ Yeah that sounds good. Like I said, we'll be back to the hotel in about a half hour.**_

_**~Text~ Mkay.**_

Once I was done texting Jon, I called Mallory.

"Hey Mal? It's Katie. Can you pick up three extra orders of chicken noodle soup? Colby, Joe, and Jon are coming home early."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be back soon. Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked over at Brittany and frowned. She was still coughing up a storm and it hurt me to see my best friend like this. I went back over to her and sat down and started rubbing her back again, hoping it would finally help. It didn't. I laid her down and put the covers over her so she could at least try to rest. She fell asleep, but was still coughing in her sleep. I sat on the couch and turn the TV on low volume while she slept. Soon Mallory came back with the soup. "I thought you said the boys are coming home early?"

She asked me.

"They are, they just had to stop at the store and pick up some cough medicine for Brittany first."  
"Oh...okay..." She sounded sad.

"You okay Mal?"

"Yeah just feeling a little nauseous. I'll be okay. Just need to sit down for a little bit."

"Okay."

Not much longer the boys came back and Jon went right to Brittany and held onto her. "Oh babe...I'm here now and I got you something that will help with that nasty cough." He got out the cough medicine and something for Brittany to wash it down with. He measured out the dose and gave it to her. She made a nasty look on her face after drinking it, but instantly took a drink of Sunny D. She coughed a little more before Jon spoke again. "Guys just put our soup in the fridge. Brittany needs to get her rest so she can get better."

I put their soup in the fridge and me and Seth made our way back to our room.

_**A/N: I googled it before putting it in my story. It is safe for women to take certain brands of cough medicine while pregnant. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**DEAN'S POV**_

I looked at her sleeping so peacefully. I decided to get the soup ready for us to eat. While preparing Brittany's soup I heard my phone ring. I answered it, talking quietly so I wouldn't wake Brittany up. "Hello?"

"Yeah, Jon. It's Jane. It's time..." Jane said, sounding concerned.  
"Time...for...what?"

"Time for...The Shield to break up."

I gasped. We couldn't break up! "But! We can't!" I yelled.

"Jonathan, all storylines must come to an end. We are gonna have you guys build up the tension on Raw and Smackdown and then at Royal Rumble the breakup will happen."

"Can we have at least some time to think about this?"  
"It's already set in stone, Jonathan."

"Well...I gotta go, my wife is sick and I need to take care of her."

"Mkay I'm gonna go ahead and call Colby and Joe now then. Tell Brittany I said to get better."

"Will do. Bye." I hung up.

"FUCK!" I yelled. I heard Brittany sit up in bed. "I'm sorry sweetie." I told her.

"It's okay, babe. What's wrong?"

"I just got The Call..."

"What call?"

"You're not gonna like this, Britt." I told her.  
"What was The Call about?"

"Just got a call from the Creative team saying it's time for the Shield to disband."

"What?! No you guys can't break up!" She tried to yell as she started crying.

"I know baby, but our storyline is coming to an end..." I said, embracing Brittany in a big hug. She cried into my shoulder, and I rubbed her back as she cried. Suddenly my phone vibrated indicating I had a text message. I looked at it. It was from Seth.

_**~Text~ Dude...I just got a call from Jane...it can't...we can't...**_

I could tell he was worried just by looking at his words. I texted him back.

_**~Text~ Yeah...I know...she called me too...Britt is devastated. She's sitting her crying into my shoulder. **_

_**~Text~ I wonder if she called Roman yet...**_

_**~Text~ Probably... **_

My phone vibrated again and I looked at it and saw that I had a text from Roman. _**~Text~ Dude...Jane just called me...I told Mal and she burst out crying. We can't break up, Jon...**_

I texted him back.

_**~Text~ Britt had the same reaction. Text Seth and tell him to meet me here at my room. You and Mal come over too. We need to talk about this.**_

_**~Text~ Mkay. Be there in a few...**_

Brittany was still crying so I just kept hugging her and comforting her. "Babe, it's gonna be alright. Roman, Seth and I will still be best friends. We just won't be wrestling together anymore. We can still travel together also."

Brittany coughed and said, "I know..."

I heard a knock at the door, and I knew that it was either Seth and Katie or Roman and Mallory. I opened the door to see both Seth, Katie, Roman and Mallory standing there. "Hey..." I said. Mallory, who was still crying, went and sat down by Brittany.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Seth asked.

"Well...I don't think there is nothing we can do about it...we can't refuse, because then we might get fired..." My words trailed off as I thought about what would happen if we rebelled against the boss.

"You guys will always be my friends," Roman stated. "But what are we gonna do if the Creative team makes us feud against each other? Kinda like you and Seth did in FCW..." His words trailed off as he worried about the future.

"That don't change nothing. Remember when the Creative team made Kaitlyn and AJ Feud? They were still best friends outside of the ring. We can be too." I reassured Roman.

"Well, it's getting late, we should probably head back to our room, Mal." He said as he and Mallory left and went back to their room.

"Yeah Katie and I should head back to our room also. We all have to get up early to drive to the next area." Seth said as he and Katie left.

_**BRITTANY'S POV**_

I finally stopped crying after hearing the bad news. I was feeling a little bit better, my fever was gone, but still sick. Jon started licking and biting at my sensitive spot on my neck, saying, "I want to make you feel better."

I moaned but then said, "Jon...baby...you're gonna get sick."

He gently kissed me and said, "I don't care, sweetheart. I want to make you feel better. Now please, make love to me..." His words trailed off as he kissed me again, our tongues fighting each other. I could feel his obvious erection rubbing against my thigh. He messed with my clothes, trying to get my clothes off. I lifted my hips up to make it easier to get my shorts off. Once he got my clothes off he quickly took his off. He kissed me again, roughly this time. I moaned against his kiss as I felt myself become wetter. He started teasing his thick cock against my entrance. "Mmmm...baby...I need..." I whimpered, wanting him in me now.

"What do you need baby?" He said, still teasing me.

"Need...you...inside me...now...ohhhhh..." I said, moaning loudly.

He slowly slid into me, grunting as he got further in. "Mmmm...Britt...unnngg...so tight..." He said as he started thrusting slowly. I whimpered.

"Baby what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah...just...faster...harder...mmmm..." I begged him.

Dean sped up his thrusts, now pounding into me.

"Unnnngghh...Mr. Ambrose-" Jon cut me off.

"What did you just call me?"

"Mr. Ambrose...why?"  
"I like it...you almost made me cum calling me that...only call me that in the bedroom, okay?" He said, speeding his thrusts up again. I felt myself getting closer to cumming as he kept hitting my spot. "Unnnggg...Jon...JON...MR. AMBROSE!" I screamed as I came hard around him. He started pounding into me really hard, grunting loudly as he climaxed, his seed shooting into me. "Agghhhh shittt...fuckkkk...Britt...that was amazing..." He said as he pulled out of me and laid next to me, cuddling up to me. "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Jon..."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Kinda..." I said, yawning.

"You want some soup? I can heat some up for us."

"That sounds wonderful...but my stomach is kinda upset at the moment...damn morning sickness..."

"Do you at least want to try and eat a little bit? You haven't eaten all day, babe."

"I guess..."

"I think we need to get you some tums. That might help."

_**DEAN'S POV**_

I started on the soup, talking to Brittany at the same time. "Babe, I think we need to get you some tums. That might help."

"Yeah maybe...OW." She said, wincing as she grabbed at her stomach. I instantly got worried. "Babe are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah...I think I might be having Braxton hicks..."

I'm scared...what if these aren't Braxton hicks? What if it's the real deal? Britt's only 6 months along, the babies won't survive this early. I felt tears start to form, but I refused to let them fall. "You sure this isn't the real thing, Britt?" I asked her, my voice shaky a little bit.

"I'm sure. These don't feel bad enough to be contractions."

"You sure you don't want to go to the doctor?"

"I'm sure."

I couldn't stop worrying as I finished the soup. I split it up between us and we ate in peace. Suddenly, Brittany put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. I followed her in there and held her hair back for her while she vomited into the toilet. Being as I was just eating, I got a little nauseous, but I didn't throw up. I sat there rubbing her back and holding her hair back. When she was done, I helped her up and got her some mouthwash from my gym bag. She rinsed her mouth out and hugged me. "Babe, I love you..."

I hugged her back and kissed her deeply, my tongue exploring her mouth. "I love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
